


Set You Free

by mixedemotions, Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, GGE2017, Gallavich Gift Exchange, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Romance, Season 7 Fix it, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedemotions/pseuds/mixedemotions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Ian didn't go to Mexico with Mickey, but it's a good thing he didn't because then he wouldn't have been able to do what he's about to do.This is for the gallavich gift exchange 2017. Written for  shamelesslylunawinchester





	1. The Lawyer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamelesslylunawinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shamelesslylunawinchester).



> i know i have been MIA guys, but this is why.  
> hello Lunawinchester, i hope this gift is up to your liking! and Happy New YeAR!!!!
> 
> I wanna give a very special thanks to my babes Ela aka Mixedemotions. Every piece of smut you come across has been done by her. (bitch is great @ smut so check out her DOM/SUB fic _Redemption Tale_ your gonna love it -----http://archiveofourown.org/works/11499870)
> 
> enjoy guys, and happy new year again!

                                                            The Lawyer

Ian and Mandy look around the fourth apartment. Ian likes it. He’s been meaning to move out for a while now. With his EMT job and a stable income with benefits, he can afford to. He will still miss being around his siblings however, which is why he hasn’t moved that far from the Gallaher home. The apartment is still in the South side albeit a couple blocks away from his family. Not that that will stop them from showing up.

“I’ll take it.” Ian tells the realtor.

“Ugh, finally.” Mandy groans, slanting on the wall in exaggerated relief. She had liked the other three but Ian hadn’t been feeling them.

Ian play kicks her on the butt. “Stop acting like this is the tenth one we’ve been to.” She just laughs and flips him off.

Man, Ian had missed his best friend. It’s so nice to have her back. Ever since she called and they dealt with that dead guy, they’ve been in communication. It had just been phone calls at first but Mandy finally agreed to come back. Ian hasn’t been able to get her to quit the escort job though. She must be doing too well.

Ian has also been in communication with Mickey, something only he knows. He hasn’t told anyone, not even Mandy. His on and off boyfriend had called him as soon as he could once he was settled in Mexico. Ian is happy Mickey is fine and doing well working as a truck driver but God, he misses him. He misses him so fucking much. Every day he wishes he’d agreed to go to Mexico with him. But then again if he had, he wouldn’t have the money to do what he’s about to do.

Ian had decided to get Mickey a lawyer. And not just any lawyer, the best lawyer he could afford. And he had googled him, he’s one of the best in Chicago. Desmond is costing him a pretty penny, but Ian has faith that he will get the job done. He has been saving up ever since Mickey left, hoping to afford a criminal lawyer that actually knows what he’s doing. Unlike the first one Mickey had, that had been provided by the state.

He is so grateful that even though he didn’t cross the border, Mickey knew Ian loves him. He knew that just because he didn’t go with him, that didn’t mean Ian stopped caring. The fact that he's aware of that is what had allowed Mickey to call him as soon as he’d settled in. It’s why they’re in a relationship right now. And even though the distance is killing them, at least they’re communicating. Ian just needs to plan when to go down there and see his boyfriend. He needs to make it soon too because he doesn’t think he can wait anymore. Now he just has to decide when.

Right now though, he has an apartment to rent. An apartment he got with Mickey in mind. Sure he’s been wanting to move out, but his plans of helping set his boyfriend free had been extra motivation.

He signs the papers and Mandy treats them to lunch.  

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Ian slides under the covers for what will be the last night he sleeps in the house he grew up in. Because tomorrow Mandy is taking him to buy furniture and he will move in the same day too. He plans on telling everyone _after_ he’s moved in. Doesn’t want anyone trying to talk him out of it. Ian grabs his phone from the stand and calls Mickey. It’s time to tell him his plans.

Mickey picks up on the first ring. _“Hey.”_ He says and Ian can hear the smile in his voice. It makes his chest flatter and his heart fill. _“Sup Gallagher.”_

“Hey Mick.” He replies with a huge smile of his own, settling on the bed more comfortably. “How was your day?”

_“Man, I'm beat. Nothing a good night’s sleep can't fix though. How are ya?”_

“I'm fine.” Ian clears his throat. “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

_“I'm listening.”_

“So,” he starts nervously. “I finally got the money to afford this lawyer. His name is Desmond. Desmond Walker and he’s like super good at his job.”

_“Ian-“_

“He can totally clear your name Mickey. I'm meeting with him on Monday so we can talk about how he’ll go about it.”

_“Ian, I am an escaped convict. Maybe if I was still in prison… but I ran. There's no…”_

“No.” Ian refuses vehemently. “I refuse to accept that. He can do this. We can do this.” Ian pleads. _“Let me do this.”_

 _“Fuck.”_ Mickey curses on the other end and for a while all Ian can hear is him breathing. They need to do this, Ian is tired of them living apart. Doesn’t want Mickey on the run. _“Gallagher, you really don’t have to do this.”_

“I do. I really fucking do.”

 _“What if…”_ Mickey trails off.

Ian doesn’t need him to finish though. What if it doesn’t work? Is what he's thinking. But Ian knows it will. He had done his research; Desmond Walker doesn’t lose cases. Mickey's won't be the exception. “It will work.” He says. “It will.” He repeats with conviction. “You shouldn’t even have been arrested in the first place Mick. Let me get this done.”

Ian really hopes Desmond can get it done because it would really suck if he was just getting Mickey's hopes up only to disappoint him.

Mickey sighs on the other end. _“Okay. But only because I miss you.”_

Ian laughs. “I miss you too. Will come see you soon.”

 _“Yeah?”_ Mickey asks hopefully and Ian's chest tightens. He hasn’t been able to go down there while working overtime, trying to make the required money. But now that he’s hit his target the visit is possible.

“Yeah.”

_“That would be really fucking nice. Life without dick is hard.”_

Ian laughs again. “Okay, I see how it is. You don’t really miss me. You miss Ian junior.”

_“Yeah well, hard to find nine inches that know how to get the job done over here.”_

Ian chuckles and shakes his head in amusement, even though deep down he’s hoping Mickey is just joking and hasn’t really gone looking for dick. “I miss that bubble butt too.”

 _“Yeah?”_ Mickey asks and Ian hears him shift around. He knows what’s coming next. _“Tell me how much.”_

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Monday comes and Ian leaves the apartment to go meet Desmond in his office. Mandy comes with. Ian told her everything yesterday as they were buying furniture and she is very excited. She even asked to help moneywise if needed. Mandy misses her brother like crazy too. Their appointment is for 9:00AM so they walk into the firm and get guided to a door labeled ‘Walker’ by his assistant.

“Mr. Walker your 9:00 o’clock is here.”

“Thank you Ashley.” Desmond says standing up to shake Ian and Mandy’s hands. “Nice to meet you Mr. Gallagher.”

“Ian, please. And this is Mandy. Mickey's sister.”

“And Mickey is the one you need me to defend?” Desmond asks gesturing at the two seats and taking his own.

“Yes.”

“Okay, tell me what I'm looking at.”

Ian gives him a run-down of everything that happened with Sammy and Mickey's arrest while the lawyer listens keenly and takes notes. He explains how his boyfriend wasn’t even holding a gun but was in fact the one getting shot at. He tells Desmond how it was Sammy’s word against Mickey’s because there was no evidence that he tried to kill her. Ian then tells the lawyer that Mickey escaped from prison and is now in Mexico.”  At that Desmond pauses on his writing and raises his eyebrows.

“He’s an escaped convict?”

“Yeah. Will that be a problem?” Mandy asks.

“No. I just now get why you came to me.” Ian exhales in relief. Desmond thinks it can still be done.

“So? You can do it?” Ian asks hopefully, thinking about how happy Mickey will be when he gets the good news.

“Of course.” Desmond replies confidently. “But you know what Mickey has to do first, right?” Ian and Mandy look at each other then back at the lawyer. “He has to turn himself in if I’m gonna help him.”

“No.” Ian shakes his head.

“Ian, I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but we can't move forward otherwise. Legally speaking.” He adds.  

Ian throws his head back and runs a hand across his face. “Fuck.”

Mandy holds his hand and squeezes it. “It’s going to be fine.” She then turns to Desmond. “Right?”

“Right.” Desmond echoes. “Mr. Gallagher I am _very_ good at my job. You need to trust when I tell you there’s no other way.”

“Can I think about it?”

Desmond nods. “Sure. Get back to me whenever you’re ready.”

Ian leaves the office with a heavy heart. This is not what he wanted. Mickey can't turn himself in. Ian is trying to set him free, not put him back in fucking prison! Even though it makes sense, Ian can’t let it happen. What if something goes wrong and Mickey stays in there with an even longer sentence? No, Ian won't let it happen.

“Ian, just run it by him, please.” Mandy says as they walk out of the building.

“But what if-“

“Tell him.”

Ian takes out his phone and dials Mickey's number with a shaky hand. He gets even more nervous the longer it rings. _“Hey, now’s not a good time.”_ Mickey greets a little distracted.

“I'm coming to Mexico.”

_“What?”_

 


	2. The Reunion

                                                              The Reunion

Ian alights from the bus in El Paso Texas at exactly 12:00PM. He shrugs his bag over his shoulder and stands by the road so he can pull out his phone. Looking around, he spots a place called Three Pints Pub and walks towards it. Mickey doesn’t pick up so Ian puts his phone back in his pocket and waits for his boyfriend to call back. When he walks into the club, it’s not packed but it’s not empty either. He heads towards the counter and orders a cold beer. He could use one. It’s too fucking hot.

Ian places his bag between his legs and removes his jacket so he’s left in just his unbuttoned shirt and white t-shirt. Pulling his phone out again, he sends a text **; I’m @ Three Pints Pub. Can't wait to c u**

He puts his phone away with a smile. He is practically shaking, radiating with excitement which is why he needs this beer for more than just quenching his thirst. It’s been so fucking long. Seven months to be exact. Seven months of texting and phone calls and phone sex, but now Ian will see the real thing. Touch and hold the real thing. He can't fucking wait!

That’s why he jumps when his phone chimes with a text. **On my way. Give me 10.**

It’s less than 10 minutes by the time Mickey shows up but Ian drinks three beers during that time. Which is fucking ridiculous because he is dating Mickey. They’ve known each other for years and Mickey, is his fucking _boyfriend_. There is no reason why Ian should be this nervous but he is.

Ian has only just began to relax when he feels someone tap on his shoulder. He turns to find the love of his life standing behind him, looking bashful, hands in his pockets. He’s wearing blue rugged jeans and a dark t-shirt with the sleeves cut off –those arms, holy shit. He’s got a blue cap on and Mickey looks the fucking same. Every time Ian sees him he looks the same and the redhead never knows what to do with that because the shorter man is fucking breathtaking _every, single, time_.

“Mick.” Ian is on his feet immediately, barely managing to breath out the name.

“Sup Gallagher.”

Ian does. Not. Give. A. fuck. He pulls Mickey in his arms and gives him the tightest hug known to man, while inhaling deeply from his neck out of habit; He's always loved how Mickey smells. Soon Mickey is throwing his hands around him too, reciprocating. And Ian wants to cry because, how he has missed him. He sniffs, breathing Mickey in again, and then pulls back so they don’t look like two crazy people. He will hug him some more later when they’re in the privacy of Mickey's place.

“Wanna get out of here?” Mickey asks, voice horse, clearly just as affected as Ian.

The redhead is nodding fast, already bending to pick up his bag. Mickey grabs it from him and Ian pays his tab before following his boyfriend out. There is a white truck outside of the pub and Mickey opens the back seat, throws Ian's bag in before getting in the driver’s seat. Ian opens the passenger door, throws his jacket in, then gets in too and closes the door behind him. When he settles in he finds Mickey watching him with the softest smile. Ian smiles too and what happens next couldn’t have been more predictable.

They both reach for each other as their mouths meet, clashing in a mixture of teeth and tongue. Mickey tilts his head and deepens the wild, desperate kiss. He breathes in, sucking on Ian's tongue as if trying to suck the life out of him. He can't believe he’s here. That Ian actually came to Mexico to see _him_. This is fucking unbelievable and Mickey just needs to keep kissing him till it registers that this is Ian. _His_ Ian. And that he’s here. Kissing him and giving him what he’s been craving for so long. Ian knocks away Mickey’s hat and runs long fingers in his hair and Mickey can't help the whimper that leaves him. Fuck, he's missed this. He's missed Ian so, fucking much.

When they finally pull away they’re breathing loud and hard like they just ran a marathon.

“Home?” Ian asks and Mickey can only nod wordlessly.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Ian can't take his hands off Mickey. Hasn’t been able to since they got in the truck. All the way home he’d held his hand. When they got to Mickey's apartment he hadn’t been able to help himself and neither had Mickey. They had attacked each other’s mouths again and undressed within seconds.

They are definitely in a rush, all those lonely months since they last saw each other. The want is too much and they can't take this slow and complex right now to make up for lost time. They can do that later, now it’s all about feeding their need. They _need_ to be connected again as soon and as hard as possible so they can be sure it’s really happening. That it’s not just another wet fucking dream. As soon as their last piece of clothing hits the ground, Ian spins Mickey around, presses his face to the door and claims his neck as his hands start roughly kneading Mickey’s ass cheeks.

He remembers he had brought a small lube bottle with him –because, _haven’t seen my man in months hello!_ \- so he bends down to fish it out of the pocket of his jeans thats spread on the floor. With his face leveled with Mickey’s ass though, he can’t help himself. He leans in to kiss the plump cheeks.

“Fuck, don’t do soft with me right now.” Mickey growls, impatience and desperation seeping through.  
  
“Trust me, I’m not.” Ian smirks, standing up to quickly lube his fingers then shove one inside. He relishes in the feeling of heat and muscles contracting around him. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” he gasps out, moving his finger gently from side to side and feeling himself getting painfully hard.  
  
“I’ve been good this whole time.” Mickey moans out, leaning back to rest his head on Ian’s shoulder and it’s so sexy, suddenly the redhead isn’t sure he’s going to make it through the stretching part.

Clearly there is no time to play around. Ian needs to get in Mickey so bad, like months ago. He quickly adds a second then a third and a fourth finger. Stretching him real good. Ian really wants to give Mickey enough time to get used to it. He doesn’t want to hurt him, but he really can’t wait much longer.  
  
“I’m good, I’m good.” Mickey whines like he just read Ian’s mind, wiggling his ass as proof.  
  
Ian takes his fingers out and lubes up his dick with what’s left on his fingers. He holds his throbbing dick and slowly pushes in until he’s bottomed out. Mickey’s breath hitches and he reaches behind him to grab the back of Ian’s thigh and squeeze it.  
  
“I know, right?” Ian pants out, smiling in satisfaction and relishing in Mickey’s delicious heat hugging his dick tightly. Then he feels Mickey start to rock his hips.  
  
“Come on man, move!” his boyfriend urges him impatiently.  
  
Ian smiles and starts pounding into his boyfriend without any warning, grabbing his shoulder for better balance. Mickey’s grip on Ian’s thigh gets tighter. “Oh fuck, yes!” Mickey shouts out. “Fuck me hard with that monster.”  
  
Ian speeds up even more, smirking. He loves turning Mickey into a loud babbling mess. He slides his left hand down to land it on Mickey’s hip and then uses his right one to grab a fist full of dark hair with his free hand, yanking on it hard. Pulling Mickey’s head to the side, he attacks his boyfriend’s neck again.  
The taller man licks, bites and sucks on Mickey’s sensitive spot right under his ear, eliciting another moan from him. He can feel Mickey’s muscles contracting around him and he realizes he’s right on the edge.  
  
“Fuck Ian, I’m so fuckin’ close.” Mickey pants out.  
  
“Me too.” Ian replies, taking his hand off Mickey’s hip and wrapping it around Mickey’s neglected cock instead. “Come on, come for me.” he whispers hotly into Mickey’s ear while tugging on his dick feverishly.  
  
He hears Mickey’s breath hitching again and they come at the exact same time. Ian in Mickey’s ass and Mickey on the door before him. The only sound for a while is of them panting and trying to breathe normally again. Ian realizes his cheeks hurt, meaning he still hasn’t stop smiling. He looks down at his fucked out Mickey and bursts with laughter. Mickey doesn’t know what it’s about until he looks at the wood in front of him, beautifully painted with his cum.  
  
“Fuuuuuck.” he groans. “I’ve been a fucking exemplary tenant for months!” he scoffs at his boyfriend. “You’ve been here for like half an hour and you’re already making me lose my good tenant cred!” he shakes his head in mock disbelief.


	3. The Reunion part 2

The reunion part 2

Chuckling, Ian bends down to pick his shirt from the floor and give it to Mickey so he can save this good image. Once again his face levels with Mickey’s ass. He can see his own cum dripping out of his favorite asshole and can already feel himself getting hard again. “Here.” he straightens up and hands Mickey the shirt.

The latter starts whipping the door with it until the stain is barely visible. He throws it back on the ground and stands up straight to lean back against Ian’s chest. “Fuck I’ve missed this.” Mickey breathes out happily.  
  
“Yeah me too.” Ian spins him around and smashes their lips together, pressing his naked sex soaked body to Mickey’s. “That’s why I’m not done with you yet.” Mickey hears that at the same time he feels  
Ian’s hard dick rubbing against his thigh. “And I want more this time.” Ian declares in a half whisper and Mickey can feel himself getting hard again too.

Ian had just taken him right by the door. It hadn’t lasted very long but they needed to do that. They’d needed to get the want out of the way.

Only, it has now led to more want but hopefully they’ll make it to the bed this time.

“Yeah well, maybe not here, huh? I got a bed-uh.” Mickey apparently isn’t allowed to finish his sentence because Ian grabs his thighs and lifts him up.  
  
“Great idea!” the redhead smiles so widely, Mickey finds himself at the loss of words so he wraps his arms around Ian’s shoulders and doesn’t protest. Thankfully it’s a small apartment so Ian finds the bedroom with the first guess.

“Already feeling like home, huh?” Mickey jokes.  
  
“Whenever I’m with you, it always feels like home.” Ian responds, his tone heavy and meaningful.  
  
“You’re such a fucking sap.” Mickey mocks and is immediately dropped to the floor, next to the foot of his bed. “The fuck?”  
  
“Fuck off Mickey.” Ian barks back. “Now, on your stomach. I’m gonna eat that ass.”  
  
Mickey looks at him like he said something extremely weird. “Man, you just came in my ass.”

“I know, I was there.” Ian wiggles his eyebrows.

“I’ve got your cum dripping out of me.” Mickey continues, disgusted.  
  
“I know.” Ian says back with such fascination in his voice and on his face, it leaves Mickey all kinds of baffled.  
  
The brunette’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and he already knows he doesn’t want to have this conversation anymore. Not with his man being such a cum slut. “Okay man, whatever. Do what you want.“ he turns around and gets on the bed to follow the order. “Just so you know, it’s fucking gross.” He says even though he’s a little intrigued.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, you can tell me that again in a minute.” Ian laughs as he crawls on the bed behind his boyfriend and lies comfortably between Mickey’s legs, spreading them out wide.  
  
Mickey says something back, but he can’t hear anything anymore, because he’s hypnotized by the view before him. His beautiful boyfriend, spread out on the bed, his ass cheeks still a little red from his rough  
groping. Ian can see his fingerprints on the creamy pale skin and he smiles. Grabbing two handfulls of the plump cheeks, he just caresses it for a few seconds before spreading them apart. This view is even  
better. His cum is now on Mickey’s balls and thighs too. It’s dirty in the best way.  
  
“Come on, you gonna draw it, or eat it?” Mickey’s groans as impatient as usual, while shifting from side to side.  
  
“My impatient little bottom.” Ian teases.

“There’s nothing little about this bottom.” Mickey replies making Ian smile. “I-“

Just then, the redhead drags his tongue from Mickey’s balls all the way to his waiting hole, to stop Mickey from snapping back. Clearly it works, because all Mickey can do is choke out a wild needy moan.  
  
“Fuck.” he pants out. ”More.”  
  
Ian smirks satisfied, then licks again. This time he slides his tongue from one thigh, under the cheeks and to the other thigh.  
  
“Don’t fucking tease me!” Mickey begs so weakly it’s almost embarrassing and Ian can’t help himself.  
  
“Oh, why? Is it possible you just want me to shove my tongue deep inside you, Mick? I thought it was _gross_.” he says mockingly.  
  
“I’m gonna kick your fucking ass!” Mickey shouts, making Ian laugh.  
  
“Nah, I got a better idea.” he leans in and just as he said, dips his tongue inside of Mickey, eliciting a whole set of moans from him.

Not wanting to waste any more time, he begins to tongue fuck Mickey. He can taste himself and it turns him on even more. Pulling out his tongue, he starts licking around and past the rim. At first it’s quick hot licks, then it turns into long fat ones. He then slides his tongue back inside, then out and in again. Mickey is going fucking crazy. He whines, groans, moans, and calls out Ian’s name repeatedly while tugging on the sheets under him with one hand and the other on Ian’s hair. It’s all Ian needs. Plus the mixed taste of Mickey and himself. He can feel Mickey trying to fuck himself back on his tongue and he knows his boyfriend’s ready. Ian pulls out completely and sits up. He presses Mickey's legs together then straddles him. Positioning himself closer, he lines up his cock with Mickey’s worked up hole. Ian then slides in and starts thrusting hard, before he can hear Mickey’s complains again. Instead all he hears are the wild moans and he decides he never wants to hear anything else from Mickey, ever.

He leans down to lay on Mickey’s back while continuing to fuck him at a mad pace. Due to the position, Mickey feels extremely tight and he has to slow down for a minute to feel it clearly. His thrusts get as slow and as deep as possible. Mickey is not being a smartass anymore, so Ian knows he’s enjoying it as much as he is. It feels so good, he doesn’t want to rush it, he wants it to last.  
  
“Fuck, Mickey, your ass feels so good.” he can hear himself moan out before he attacks Mickey’s neck again.  
  
Mickey yanks on Ian’s hair hard to pull him forward, before pushing his head back slightly, so he can smash their lips together. The kiss is sloppy and passionate, full of tongues and teeth. They are both moaning into each other’s mouths and as much as Ian knows he could go like this forever, he knows it’s coming to an end when Mickey’s hole starts contacting around him like crazy. It makes his dick throb so he speeds up again, back to the mad pace.  
  
“Fuck, Ian! Fuck!” Mickey screams out.  
  
“I know, baby, I know. Just let it go, come on.”  
  
He speeds up even more and he can hear Mickey cursing in between sexy, loud moans. A moment later he lets go too. They both shudder through their orgasms, staying like this for a while, basking in the afterglow. When their breathing evens out, Ian pulls out of Mickey and lies on his back next to him.  
They lie in silence for a while, Ian’s hand gently caressing Mickey’s back. He feels his boyfriend shudder  
from time to time. When Mickey finally calms down, he turns his head to look at Ian.  
  
“Great, now I messed up my bed too.” he complains and they both laugh.

 


	4. Without All The Hiding and the Bullshit.

Without all the hiding and the bullshit.

“That was amazing.” Ian points out happily.

Mickey scoffs, lighting a cigarette. “You’re surprised? We’re great at the sex thing.”

Ian breathes, still catching his breath. He throws an arm across Mickey's stomach and lies on his chest. “You’re right, that’s never been our problem.”

Mickey hums in agreement.

They lie there in silence with Mickey smoking and Ian relishing in the fact that he’s with his boyfriend that he hasn’t seen in months, lying on his bed in fucking _Mexico_. “I'm surprised you live so close to the border.” Ian voices eventually, caressing Mickey's skin gently, softly. It makes the brunette feel at peace, content.

Mickey finishes his cigarette, puts it out, and then starts massaging the red hair. “I would have kept going, but this is where I found a job.”

Ian nods. “Missed you.” He says right before pecking the soft skin.

Mickey smiles and kisses the top of Ian's head in return, like he can't help himself. “So why are you here?” he asks softly, because it’s not like he’s not glad to have Ian in his arms again, he’s just surprised.

Ian raises his head to look at him with a frown. “To see you, of course.”

Mickey smiles. “You know what I mean. On the phone the day before last you made it sound like it’s something you needed to plan. Then yesterday you call me announcing you’re on your way…” Mickey trails off then shrugs. “What changed?”

Ian sits up and angles himself so he’s facing Mickey. He grabs a pillow and places it on his lap. “So remember that lawyer I told you about?”

“Duncan…something.”

“Desmond Walker.” Ian corrects.

“Right.”

“Me and Mandy finally talked to him.”

“How is she?”

“Good. Really good.” Mickey smiles and Ian knows it gives him some relief to know that. “You will see her soon enough. But-“

“But what?”

Ian runs a hand across his hair and looks away. “Desmond said that,” he clears his throat. “the only way he can get you out is if-“

“I turn myself in.” Mickey finishes even as his heart drops. He wants to be free, but if he goes back in there… He rubs a hand across his face.

“I don’t like it Mick.” Ian is quick to voice his feelings. “I don’t think we should do it. I should just move here like I should’ve in the first place!” he exclaims in frustration.

Mickey looks at the redhead and thinks about it. It would be nice, matter of fact it would be fucking amazing if Ian moved here and they started a life together. But at what cost? Mickey can't leave the place, he has to wear a fucking hat all the time out of paranoia. They can’t adopt fucking kids or start a family (Ian is the type to want those things) and Mickey would feel terrible denying the man he loves. Not to mention, he would be taking Ian's freedom away from him. It sounds good, really good, Ian joining Mickey on his life on the run. But it also means… he sighs. The negatives are definitely outweighing the positives here.

“How good is this lawyer?” he asks eventually, pulling Ian down and back in his arms again, to try and calm his clearly upset boyfriend.

“He’s supposed to be really good, but…”

“Then we trust him.”

“But what if they add more years to your original sentence because you escaped?”

“They will.”

Ian sits up again in full panic mode. “Then we can't!” he shouts. “We can't turn you in Mick. Not if I won't get to see you for another twenty fucking years. We-we- we can't do this. I’ll- I’ll move to Mexico, and I don’t care, I’ll come here and we’ll-“

Mickey sits up too and kisses Ian softly to calm him and stop his stuttering panic. He cups the freckled cheeks and slots their lips together. He keeps kissing him until the redhead has relaxed into the kiss. Biting on Ian's lower lip gently, he pulls away. “It’s going to be fine.” He tries to reassure even when he’s not as confident himself. “You did your research, right?” he asks gently and Ian nods. “You said he’s the best.”

“Well,” Ian sniffs. “He’s what I could afford, but he _is_ supposed to be one of the best lawyers in Chicago.” Ian offers reluctantly.

“There you go, if he says he can still get me out even after I turn myself in, then we need to trust that.”

Ian pouts, seeing Mickey's point, but still having reservations about it. He lies back down, this time on Mickey's side, then starts drawing patterns on the brunette’s chest. “I don’t want to lose you.” Mickey can hear the fear in his voice and it pulls at his heart. He doesn’t want to lose Ian either. Not again.

“You won't.”

“I don’t get how you’re being so confident.”

Mickey takes a deep breath. “Because we have to try, Ian. And I wanna be with you, without all the hiding and the bullshit.”

Ian agrees. He’s just scared. They’ve been apart long enough and that needs to end. “We need to get you back to the US first.”

“I could do it at the border.” Mickey suggests. “Turn myself in there.”

Ian gets up and slides off the bed so he can use the bathroom. He stops, takes and kisses Mickey's **U-UP** hand, looking into his blue eyes like he’s reluctant to leave him for even two minutes. “No.” he pulls up his boxers, speaking with finality. “We are sneaking you back into the US, and then Desmond will help you turn yourself in. It’s better that way. Plus I want you to meet him, and we can talk to him together.” Ian explains watching Mickey. “And if I get any bad feelings, we’re moving back here. Permanently.” He then turns around and leaves the room.

Mickey watches Ian leave before he can get a word in and he smirks. He automatically knows the topic’s not up for discussion. Guess he’s risking a second sneak in. Only this time sneaking _into_ the US is going to be that much harder. Good thing Mickey's got an idea.

_This is when dealing drugs comes in handy._

He thinks as he reaches for his phone and dials Miguel’s number.

 


	5. Miguel

                                                Miguel

It’s a few more days of Ian and Mickey making up for lost time. Neither man wants to leave the other’s side, not knowing what the future holds. Asking Mickey to turn himself in is a risk Ian isn’t willing to take, but Mickey has enough faith in Desmond for the both of them, even if Ian is the one who found the lawyer and Mickey hasn’t even met him yet.

And it’s for that reason that Ian _literally_ doesn’t leave Mickey's side. He even goes with Mickey to work. The brunette’s job is to drive the delivery truck from point A to point B. So not only does he find Ian's behavior endearing, but he’s happy to have company. Especially when that company is the love of his life who insists on holding his hand while he drives and stopping the truck after every few hours so they can make out like a couple of teenagers.

It’s not once, it’s not twice, it’s not even three times that Mickey has pictured Ian in Mexico with him. But in his head it was nothing like this, with Ian never leaving his side. No, the reality is so much fucking better. He knows Ian is just scared of losing him, of things going wrong after he turns himself in, and he's scared too. So he relishes in the needy touches and the just as needy kisses and the wonderful, heart filling love making at the end of every day.

Because he needs them too.

So Mickey is grateful for when the weekend comes. He doesn’t work on weekends so they have two days of staying in, uninterrupted, to do whatever the fuck they want. Which is to fuck all over the God damn apartment. Mickey's not complaining. If anything he’s always left wanting more.

                 On Saturday morning Ian makes breakfast. He sits on Mickey's lap, straddling him on the couch and starts feeding Mickey and himself. It reminds the shorter man of when they were cohabiting with Svetlana and Nika, having finally come to an agreement. Mickey has missed this.

“So, how are we getting you back in the US?” Ian takes a piece of egg, places a piece of bacon on top of it, pours a heavy amount of sauce on them, then puts them in his mouth. He chews –with his mouth open, the asshole- smiling at Mickey who’s watching him with a grimace. Ian has always had an unhealthy relationship with ketchup. “Huh?” the redhead prompts when Mickey doesn’t speak.

He opens his mouth wide for Ian to feed him a piece of toast. “I got an idea.” He replies, chewing.

Ian swallows then smirks. “You rocked that dress and those heels, but I don’t think it’s gonna work this time boo.”

Mickey chuckles and thumbs his nose. “First of all, no, don’t fucking call me that Ian. We are _not_ doing that. Second, damn right I looked good in that dress.” Ian laughs.

“’I have always loved your sexy legs.”

“Shut up.” Mickey ducks to hide his blush. “I got an idea.”

Ian nods, gets off Mickey's lap even though the latter wishes he wouldn’t and then gets the food off the chair and places it on the coffee table. Wiping his hands off, he sits facing Mickey on the couch. “I'm listening.” The taller man says, completely serious. “How do we sneak you in?”

Mickey reaches for his coffee. “So, remember how my brothers and I used to deal drugs in Chicago?”

Ian frowns at him. “I know you’re not about to tell me you’ve been dealing drugs Mick.”

“Only part time!” Mickey defends. “Ow!” he rubs his arm where Ian hits him.

“You are an escaped fucking convict, who’s supposed to be staying on the down fucking low. That’s not how you do it!”

Mickey scowls at his boyfriend. “Being a truck driver is good and all, but the pay’s for shit. If I could speak Spanish, maybe I’d have something better. But I don’t.” he explains to his clearly worried boyfriend. Mickey sees Ian worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and grabs a freckled hand, caressing the back of it gently. “I am always careful, I promise. I'm a wanted man, not an idiot.”

“I didn’t say you were.” Ian replies. “It’s just really fucking risky.”

“It was risky in the US too and I still pulled it off.” Mickey tries but only gets an angry frown in return. “Okay listen, I know I shouldn’t be doing it. But it’s a good thing I am because, hear me out,” he quickly says when Ian starts to pull his hand away. “Its because of this I know a way in.” he stands so he can go get his phone from the bedroom. Kissing Ian lightly on the mouth, he taps his cheek twice. “Now take your pills bitch.”

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

That afternoon, Ian takes Mickey to meet Miguel, his partner in drug dealing crime. The guy had said to meet Mickey at their regular bar, and Ian didn’t like the way he’d called it _our_ on the phone. Like Mickey and him are here all the time.

The place is called The Hoppy Monk and Mickey promises they have some of the best burgers he’s ever tasted. They sit at a booth outside, waiting for Miguel to join them.

“So how did you two meet?” Ian asks, trying to make the question sound as innocent as possible.

Mickey takes a sip of his beer. “This one time I was really fucking horny,” Ian freezes midchew. “and he was seated across from me, right there.” The brunette gestures at a booth across from them with his beer, fully aware that Ian is getting worked up next to him. He shrugs. “So he blew me behind the restaurant.” He finishes. “Been best friends ever since.”

Ian wants to puke. Suddenly the food in his mouth tastes like cardboard and he reaches for his napkin to spit it out. He clears his throat and avoids Mickey's eyes. It makes sense, he deserted Mickey at the border, it makes sense that he would be fucking around on him in Mexico. He’s not sure he wants to be here when Miguel arrives though, Ian doesn’t think he can keep his composure. He shifts in his seat away from Mickey, about to slide out of the booth.  

Mickey watches Ian wryly, completely amused the more the redhead tries to act like what Mickey just said isn’t bothering him. The latter finally decides to put him out of his misery though, especially when it looks like his boyfriend is about to leave. He pushes at Ian’s shoulder playfully. “Relax, I'm kidding. Dude is straight with a three month old baby.” He explains. “Doesn’t even know I'm gay.” He can feel the tense muscles next to him instantly relax, but Ian's face is far from it.

“You’re a shitty human being.” Ian says and Mickey laughs.

“I'm sorry, I had to. You’re too easy.”

Ian apparently doesn’t find the joke so funny because he’s still stewing, upset. Mickey squeezes his thigh. “I was kidding, why would I tell you something like that?”

Ian turns to look at him with narrowed eyes. “So you _have_ been fucking around?” he asks. “Just not with him.”

Mickey sighs. “No, I haven’t. I promise.” He adds when Ian doesn’t look convinced. “It was a joke, I'm sorry.”

“It wasn’t funny.” Ian juts out his chin.

“I know, I'm sorry.” Mickey whispers in his ear. “C’mon boo.” Ian snorts. “I’ll make it up to you when we get home, do that thing with my tongue that you like?”

Ian shudders at the imagery then completely relaxes. “No more jokes like that.”

Mickey chuckles. “Jealous freak.”

Ian scoffs. “Like you’re any fucking better.” Mickey just grunts in reply. “So how come Miguel doesn’t know you’re gay?”

“It never came up.” Mickey replies.

“No, but I’ve always had an inkling.”

The two men jump, startled.  
A tall skinny guy with long hair just as dark as Mickey’s slides into the opposite seat, brown eyes trained on Ian.

“You fucking asshole, what’d I tell you about fucking sneaking up on me?” Mickey chastises, throwing a fry at the new addition.

Miguel ignores him. “You the boyfriend?” he directs at Ian.

“So what if I am?”

Miguel stretches out his hand. “I'm Miguel Gonzalez. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Ian Gallagher.” Ian returns the handshake. “How did you know he was gay?” he nods towards Mickey who is yet to take his hand off his thigh. Ian likes it there.

Miguel grabs Mickey's beer while the latter gestures for a waiter.  “So a client asks us to meet him at a strip club, yeah?” Miguel laughs. “Here I am, having the hardest time trying not to cheat on Maria, but this guy,” Miguel laughs again, gesturing at Mickey who just rolls his eyes. “on his phone, the whole time!”

Ian grins but Mickey thumbs his bottom lip and raises an eyebrow at Miguel. “I could have just been one of those guys so fucking loyal, they don’t wanna look at another woman’s tits.”

Miguel scoffs. “Those don’t exist, you’d be the first.” He laughs and Ian joins in, nodding in agreement.

“So how come your English is so good?” the redhead inquires, digging into his burger again.

“Lived in the US all my life. Came back to Mexico three years ago. Needed to get back into my roots.”

“After his parents died.” Mickey adds.

“’I'm sorry.” Ian turns to Miguel who just shrugs. “My mom’s dead. We weren’t really that close but it still sucks, so I get it.” Mickey squeezes his thigh gently in comfort. Ian appreciates it.

Miguel nods. “So why am I here?”

“Well,” Ian starts. “I may have found a way to clear his name.” Miguel raises his eyebrows in surprise. “But to do that we need to get him back into the US.”

The guy nods, tilts the bottle and downs the contents before looking at Mickey inquisitively.

“We were hoping you could help?” Ian continues.

“I was thinking Charlie.” Mickey says and Ian glances between the two men when Miguel replies with a; “He’s definitely our best bet.”

“Who’s Charlie?”

“Miguel has this regular customer that we later came to discover works for border patrol.” Mickey explains.

“We haven’t told him we know yet.” Charlie adds.

“Perfect.” Ian says. “So we blackmail him into getting you across.”

Mickey looks at Miguel. ”Think it’ll work?”

The other man nods in thought, waiting for the waiter to leave before speaking. “I think so. I mean, not only would he lose his job for using, but he could go to jail for possession.” Miguel says confidently. “Especially when it’s a hard drug like cocaine.”

“COC-“ Ian starts to shout then lowers his voice. “Cocaine!” he pinches his boyfriend in the arm again before growling in frustration like a dog. The sound makes Mickey tilt his head in amusement.

“Did you just fucking growl?”

“I'm gonna fucking kill you when we get home.” Ian threatens.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Ian only growls again making Miguel laugh. “I feel like I'm watching some kind of foreplay?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Mickey snaps and the fellow brunette bellows with laughter.

Ian likes him.

“So when are we doing this?” the redhead asks.

Miguel takes a sip of his new beer then belches loudly. Ian can see why he and Mickey get along. “I’m ready when you are.”


	6. The Blackmail

The Blackmail.

“Are you nervous?” Ian asks rubbing his hands together like he's cold. He’s standing behind Mickey who’s bending to tie his shoe laces.

“Calm down Gallagher. We haven’t even talked to the man yet.” Mickey opens the door and they walk out.

“Well _I'm_ nervous. What if he shoots us all?” Ian asks and Mickey stops by the steps. He grabs the back of Ian's head and places a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

“It’s going to be fine.” He says softly and Ian's shoulders go lax. “I would never let anything happen to you.”

Ian swallows and nods. “God, I love you.”

Mickey has to chuckle at that.

It’s the D-day and Ian is scared shitless. Well, he was until Mickey went all _I’d never let anything happen to you._ Fuck, his man just says these things sometimes that completely blow Ian's mind.

They are going to meet Charlie so ‘operation blackmail’ can happen. Miguel who’s waiting for them in Mickey's truck, called Charlie and told him he’s got some new shit. Now they’re meeting the guy at some park and even though it’s a neutral open area, Ian is a little worried. Sure Charlie and Mickey _and_ Ian, can handle the guy if he gets violent –it is three against one after all- but when it comes to addicts, they are very unpredictable.

“Hi Miguel.” Ian greets.

“Morning Ian. Are you ready or are you gonna pussy out on us?” Miguel laughs. “You can wait in the car while we handle Charlie.”

Ian is damn well going to be there. Apart from the fact that he’s a little worried about Mickey getting hurt or the guy somehow turning them down and calling their bluff, Ian wants to be hands on with everything. He has never been more determined about anything and right now he needs his man free. Mickey doesn’t deserve to be a wanted man and Ian will be damned if anything or anyone comes between Mickey and his freedom.

Before he can say anything, Mickey clicks his tongue as he starts the car. “Fuck off, do I look like I would date some fucking pussy?”

Miguel laughs again from the back. “Now that you mentioned it, no.”

“Damn right.” Mickey says giving Ian a small smile and Ian gets the sudden urge to kiss him so he does.

Mickey shakes his head, his cheeks a little flushed as he pulls away from the driveway.

 

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

                They get to the park and Ian straightens his jacket as he gets out of the car. “Where is he?” he asks Miguel who just stepped out too. The latter doesn’t reply but rather just nods at an isolated bench way further than the other people and activities. There’s a man facing the other way, smoking quietly. Ian nods and the three men head towards Charlie’s direction.

Mickey and Miguel sit on either side of Charlie on the bench. The man startles and accidentaly drops his cigarette. Mickey steps on it, unconcerned and puts it out.

“Who the fuck are you?” Charlie snaps, sitting up like he’s ready to bolt.

Miguel taps his upper arm. “Relax man, Mickey's cool. Aren’t you Mick?”

“As a fucking cucumber.” Mickey sniffs with a dangerous smirk.

“You come alone. That’s the deal.” Charlie tells Miguel lowly. “That’s always the deal.”

The man still hasn’t noticed Ian standing behind him since he’s too busy being skeptical about Mickey, which leaves the redhead to watch the scene in amusement. Ian's smile dies really fast in a span of seconds though.

Charlie, still obviously scared tries to leave again and Mickey, his boyfriend, discreetly pulls a gun on him. When the redhead gasps in surprise that’s when Charlie notices a third presence. “You’re not going anywhere till we say you can motherfucking leave.” Mickey growls making Ian's dick twitch. _Stupid dick, behave. Now’s not the time!_

Charlie turns towards Miguel who just smirks at him. “Just listen, a’ight? Like I said, Mickey's cool.”

“Oh yeah?” Charlie finally speaks. “Alexander over here is wanted for attempted murder, I'm not exactly trying to take comfort in your words Miguel.”

Ian is surprised that Charlie knows Mickey is a fugitive, and by the looks Miguel and Mickey exchange, they’re surprised too. Though the frown Mickey is spotting is more because Charlie called him Alexander thus butchering his name, than the fact that the cop knows who he is. But then again Charlie works for border patrol and at some point they must have been told to look out for him.

“Okay, enough.” Miguel starts. “Mickey here that you seem to know so well, needs to get back into the US and you’re gonna help him.”

Charlie chuckles. “How you figure that?”

“’Cause we’re gonna pay you.” Mickey replies.

“No thanks.” Charlie reaches for another cigarette and lights it. “I'm good.”

Mickey, who’s gun is still pressed against the man’s waist glares. “Well then I guess you wouldn’t mind if your boss finds out about your relationship with coke?”

Charlie laughs, blowing smoke in Mickey's direction. Ian has to grab his boyfriend’s shoulder to prevent him from head-butting the guy. “You are a wanted con, and he,” Charlie points at Miguel. “is my dealer. I call your bluff.”

Mickey lets out a loud exasperated breath though his teeth, clearly frustrated. Ian is this close to letting them shoot the guy. So he places both his hands firmly on Charlie’s shoulders and ensures his blunt nails are sinking in his flesh painfully. He then bends to whisper in his ear. “Well, _they_ may not be able to turn you in, but I can.” The man visibly stiffens and Ian smirks. “So it’s either you let us bribe your stupid ass, or you lose your fucking job _and_ go to fucking jail.” Ian pats said shoulders. “What will it be?”

Charlie looks at all three of them before finally letting out a defeated sigh. Ian lets go of him and puts his hands back in his pockets. Mickey puts his gun away too when it’s clear the cop will concede. “Fuckin-“ he inhales deeply. “FINE!”

Mickey gets up and pats the back of Charlie’s head. “There you go. Now before you think about doing anything stupid, Miguel here has done his research and knows exactly who to call. And unless we call him saying we’ve gotten through the border safely, you’re toast.”

Charlie sniffs. “When?”

“Tomorrow, 5:00 PM.” Ian tells him.

“Fine. But I want half upfront.”

Ian and Mickey walk away to give the two privacy so Miguel can give Charlie the money. Ian exhales loudly once they’re out of ear shot. “Fuck Mick, that was…. Fuck.” He shakes his hands to let out some of his nerves. “Can't believe I got involved, I was so fucking scared.”

Mickey smirks before patting himself for a cigarette. “That was bad ass.” He praises.

Ian narrows his eyes at him. “Don’ think we’re not gonna talk about that gun.”

Mickey rolls his eyes, fully aware this was coming. “I'm a freaking drug dealer,” he whispers. “kinda comes with the job.” Ian just continues to looks at him suspiciously before grabbing the cigarette from him. “Dick.”

“Don’ worry, you’ll get it in a few.” Ian teases then laughs when Mickey kicks at him playfully.

“Okay, it’s done. What now?” Miguel announces, joining them.

Ian throws his hand across both men’s shoulders. “We celebrate!”

 


	7. Go Get Your Fuck On

Go get your fuck on.

The three men get to a club, sit by a table and order their drinks. The club is big and crowded but the air around their table is especially thick. They are all silently drinking while the loud music plays. Ian keeps looking alternately between Mickey and the men’s bathroom’s door expectantly. Mickey’s face is red from blushing and he tries his best to avoid Ian’s glares. He pretends he doesn’t know what his boyfriend wants.  
  
“Jesus, Mary and Joseph.” Miguel snorts, making the couple startle, eyes wide as saucers. They know they’ve been busted. “Go, before you start fucking on this fucking table.” He rolls his eyes. “Can practically feel your sexual tension and its irritating as fuck.” He finishes, then takes a big gulp of his beer.  
  
Just like that, Ian and Mickey stand up and practically run towards the bathroom.  
  
 “Just don’t make me wait too long, or I will come there and drag your horny asses back here if I have to!” he shouts after them loud enough for everybody around them to hear.  
  
“Jesus Mick, you sure you two aren’t related?“ Ian laughs, undoing his pants as soon as they lock themselves inside the first bathroom stall.  
  
“I wouldn’t put it past Terry.” Mickey replies. “You know he wasn’t joking though, right?“ Mickey asks smirking, while undoing his pants too and shoving them down his thighs along with his boxers in record tempo. “So hurry the fuck up.“ he urges, turning around and exposing his naked ass.  
  
Ian quickly complies, lubing his fingers up with the sachet from his jeans pocket and shoving two fingers inside Mickey, knowing he’s probably still a bit loose from this morning.  
  
“Ian, I’m goo-fuck.“ Mickey starts complaining but is interrupted by Ian crooking his fingers inside of his ass and brushing them over his prostate, over and over, making Mickey squirm and squeal.  
  
“What was that, Boo?“ Ian croons into his ear, constantly repeating the movement with his fingers. It doesn’t seem like Mickey is capable of giving him any answer so he continues. “You got me so hard, Mick. I wanted to bend you over that bench and fuck you right there in the middle of the God damn park.” he whispers, licking on Mickey’s ear with the tip of his tongue. He keeps torturing him with  
his fingers and whispering into his ear until Mickey can't take it anymore.  
  
“Please.” he whines out in a high pitched voice and Ian knows he can’t drag it out anymore even if he wanted to, because he can feel his precome already dripping on the floor. So he swirls his fingers one  
last time then pulls them out, quickly replacing them with his painfully hard dripping cock and getting an immediate reaction from Mickey.  
  
“Yeah, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Mickey immediately starts pushing back, not even caring that he’s being way too loud.  
  
Ian has to do something, so he presses his body to Mickey’s back, which in turn presses Mickey’s body forward so his front is flat on the cool wall. Then Ian pushes his cock all the way in. “Calm down, Mick. You gonna get us in trouble.” he whispers hotly into boyfriend’s ear. Rolling up his shirt sleeves, he puts his forearm to Mickey’s mouth, wrapping his other arm around Mickey’s clothed chest.  
“Here. Trust me, you’re gonna need it.” He smirks proudly as Mickey bites on his arm. “That’s good Boo.” he smiles, then giggles when he feels Mickey moan then bite harder.  
  
Ian's laugh dies out quickly however when he pulls almost all the way out and starts fucking Mickey as hard and fast as he can, biting on his neck to stifle his own moans. They forget for a moment where they are. All that matters is this moment right here, them being connected once again, fucking each  
other’s brains out. It goes down very quickly since they’ve been hot and bothered since leaving the park, and soon enough they are both coming. Mickey climaxes untouched, pounding his fists into the stall wall twice and biting so hard, Ian fears for a second he's gonna lose his arm. But it’s exactly what he needs to push him over the edge too. He comes right after, yanking on Mickey’s shirt and sucking hard on Mickey’s neck.

As soon as they’ve calmed down a little, Ian pulls out and Mickey stays in place panting loudly, his strength seemingly gone. So Ian grabs a toilet paper to wipe them both off. He tucks himself back into his pants and then helps a boneless Mickey dress up too.  
  
“You fucking asshole.” Mickey laughs, his knees still extremely weak.  
  
“Let’s go.” Ian chuckles then opens the door. He turns back to look at his boyfriend when Mickey doesn’t follow. “Come on Boo, you can do it.” Ian laughs at the state of his boyfriend, smacking Mickey’s covered ass playfully.  
  
Mickey finally gathers the strength to bounce off the wall and walk out of the stall on wobbly legs. He flips Ian off when his laugh intensifies. They get back to the table just as Miguel gets served a fresh set of beers for all three of them. The man thanks the waiter, smiling politely.  
  
“Right on time.” Miguel tells them. “I’d just started to lose my patience.“ He says, smirking while taking a fresh gulp of his beer and eyeing Ian and Mickey expectantly. “Now, can we put that horny high school boys act behind us and celebrate our success like grown ass men?” He asks as both of them join him on the table.

“Suck my dick.” Mickey insults.

“Nah, that’s Ian’s job.” Miguel is quick to reply, making Ian burst with laughter.    
  
“Fuck off, man.“ Mickey snorts taking his beer bottle, his eyes avoiding Miguel.  
  
“Sure we can.“ Ian replies to Miguel’s earlier question, smiling wide and talking his fresh beer in hand. “To Mickey’s freedom!” he says lifting his bottle and the other two echo him.

Ian’s right hand doesn’t leave Mickey's waist for the rest of the night.  


**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

By the time Ian and Mickey are drunkenly stumbling through the apartment door it’s a few minutes past midnight. Mickey falls on his ass as soon as the door is closed, pulling Ian down with him. They laugh and then they’re kissing sloppily and uncoordinated.

“I'm so glad you came.” Mickey slurs, pushing his hands inside Ian's jeans to cup his naked ass.

“I haven’t come yet.” Ian teases making Mickey laugh again.

“Fuck off, you came at the club.”

Ian kisses him for a few minutes, enjoying the fingers kneading his behind. “I wanna come again.”

“That can be arranged.” Mickey replies. “S’not gonna happen on the floor though. Get up.”

They get up with difficultly and stagger towards the bedroom. It takes longer than it should, but they both eventually manage to get undressed. Mickey drops on the bed with a relieved sigh, already regretting the effort it will take to get under the covers. Especially when Ian throws an arm across his stomach, settling on his chest.

“I don’ think we’re gonna make anything happen tonight.” Ian says sleepily and Mickey agrees. One thing Mickey loves about Mexico is the weather so they peacefully doze off, naked, on top of the covers and in each other’s arms.

Mickey sleeps with a smile on his face, happier than he’s felt in months. If things go as planned tomorrow, he should be back in Chicago in less than 48 hours. And if Desmond is as good as advertised, he will be a free man in a month give or take.

He can't wait.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Ian is woken up by soft but firm fingers running in his hair. He sighs happily and nuzzles further into Mickey's chest, prompting laughter out of his boyfriend. “Morning.” He mumbles.

“Morning.”

“You ready? For today evening?” he caresses Mickey's side gently.

Mickey sighs and rubs both his eyes. “I gotta be.”

Ian's head shoots up and he looks his boyfriend in the eyes. “You’re gonna need to be more confident than that boo.”

Mickey slaps Ian playfully. “Don’t. Call. Me. That.” He punctuates every word with a light slap and Ian laughs, trying to bite the offending palm. “But I am looking at the bigger picture here.” He says. “My freedom.”

Ian nods up at him, green eyes blinking lovingly. “I love you.”

Mickey grins. “I love you too.” He replies. And he means it so fucking much. He knew when they got back together Ian would come down to see him at some point. What he didn’t expect was for Ian to raise the money for a lawyer. This was a very good and unexpected surprise and Mickey's love for the redhead increases even though he thought that was impossible at this point. “I love you too.” He repeats and Ian's cheeks redden.

“I wanna go to the bathroom but I'm afraid to let go of you. Take me.” Ian whines tightening his hold on Mickey's waist.

The brunette laughs. “Fuck off, everything will be fine.” He encourages. “You won't lose me.” He adds, voice turning serious and sure.

Ian sits up and sniffs, not even wanting to entertain the idea. “Don’t even say that or I'm gonna shit myself at the border.”

“We’re gonna be fine.”

Ian sighs and kisses both of Mickey's hands. “I sure fucking hope so.”

 


	8. It’s Going To Be Fine.

                        It’s going to be fine.

By the time 1:00PM comes around Ian is shaking like a leaf. He tries his best not to show it but he can't hide it from Mickey. The brunette doesn’t say anything however, just eats his lunch, watching his boyfriend quietly. He gets it, he does. He's scared too. But they won't get across the border even with Charles’ help if Ian keeps looking so fucking guilty. He needs to keep his shit together.

“Eat your food.” He commands from across the kitchen table. Ian blinks at Mickey like he just spoke an unheard of language. “Ian.”

Ian startles. “Yeah?”

“Eat.”

Ian looks at the bowl of fish fillet with a side of rosemary potatoes. “I-“

“You better not be opening that pretty mouth to say you can't Gallagher. I put a lot of effort into that.”

Ian tilts his head at Mickey with a sigh. He then takes a small bite and chews slowly. “It’s good.” He raises his brows in surprise. “Really good boo.”

Mickey scoffs. “Don’ look so fucking surprised, I’ve cooked you before.” He reminds, ignoring the pet name because since when did Ian listen?

“Not this.” Ian points at his plate with his mouth full after taking another bite. Mickey shakes his head with a roll of his eyes in mock irritation.

He's just glad to have gotten Ian to eat something and at least get the dangerous evening ahead out of his head, even if it’s just for a little while. They eat until they’re done and then Ian looks around the house while sipping on his glass of water.

“What’s gonna happen to your stuff?”

“The house came with the things. The clothes are the only things I'm taking with me.” Mickey shrugs.

Ian nods once more then exhales a shuddering breath while rubbing his palms together. Mickey reaches across the table and takes both his hands. He then doesn’t deem that enough and stands up so he can straddle the redhead. Pressing their noses together, he pecks the redhead’s nose making Ian laugh.

“It’s going to be fine.” Ian's eyes drop to Mickey's chest and his hands disappear inside Mickey's vest. “It is.” Mickey continues. “You were there when I did it before, didn’t I get past okay?”

Ian finally looks at him and nods. “Yeah but,” he licks his lips. “you were getting _into_ Mexico at the time. They’re not as vigilant when it’s getting into Mexico.”

Mickey starts caressing Ian's ears. “You’re forgetting the part where I was a wanted convict dressed as a woman.”

Ian chuckles. “I guess you’re right.” He chuckles again but his shoulders are still a little stiff.

Mickey sighs and massages them. “This won't do.” He says, pecking him once.

Ian caresses his ass before kissing Mickey's neck. “I'm trying, I promise.”

Mickey smiles, feeling Ian’s muscles loosen under his touch, his face  
expression soft and coy. The redhead smiles back and tilts his head  
back closing his eyes.  
  
“I think I know how to help you.“ Mickey’s voice goes deep and seductive and Ian’s smile widens. “To shake some of this nervousness off?” he says still massaging his boyfriend’s muscled shoulders.  
  
“Yeah?“ the redhead hums as his hands continue kneading Mickey’s cheeks now inside his sweats.  
  
“Oh yeah.“ Mickey starts moving his hips, rubbing his ass on Ian's stiffening dick, while sucking a wet hickey on the redhead’s exposed neck, making him pull back and slot their lips together.  
  
Clearly it’s working because a minute after, Ian seems to forget he was stressed out as his hands dip further inside of Mickey’s sweats. All he cares about is taking those pants off of Mickey and slamming that ass.  
  
He is already rock hard when he roughly unties Mickey's strings and starts yanking on the material.  
  
“Wait, wait.” Mickey jumps off of his lap to take his and Ian’s pants off and then kneel between Ian’s legs. “Relax. I’m gonna take care of you.” he puts two of his fingers in his mouth and wets them with as much saliva as he can. Bringing his hand behind him to prep himself, he takes all of Ian’s length into his mouth.  
  
“Oh fuck, Mickey!” Ian exhales loudly, lacing his fingers in the dark hair.  
  
He fights the urge to tilt his head back again and just enjoy it, in order to watch his boyfriend deep throating him and fingering himself at the same time. Fuck this was some view and he always loves to admire how hot his boyfriend is.  
  
Mickey sucks and licks, bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue and taking Ian all in. His hands gently rub the redhead’s thighs.  
  
“Damn, Boo.” Ian breathes out aroused out of his mind, pulling off his shirt eagerly and dropping it on the floor seconds later, making Mickey smile around his cock.  
  
Ian and his fucking corny ass nickname.  
  
By the time Mickey takes his mouth off of Ian’s dick with a wet pop, the latter is a panting mess with heavy half closed eye lids, blown pupils and parted lips. The view alone makes Mickey ready to come here and now but he's got a different plan.  
  
He climbs back on Ian’s lap and start rubbing his ass on his boyfriend’s hard throbbing dick once again. God it feels so much better this time. Ian moans loudly and Mickey smashes their lips together in a hard passionate kiss.  
  
“Fuck.” Ian sighs into his boyfriend’s mouth, ready to go. “Hop on now or I’m gonna come without you.” he teases, smirking.  
  
_Oh hell no._  
  
“Like fuck you are.” Mickey replies grabbing Ian’s cock in his hand and lining it up with his ready hole.  
  
He pecks Ian’s lips one more time then sinks down onto Ian’s hardness slowly, dragging loud, needy moans out of both of them until he is fully seated.  
  
Mickey wraps his arms around Ian’s shoulders. Grabbing the backrest of the chair, he looks at the redhead once more, taking in the beautiful man now sitting under him. Ian looks so gone and it’s all Mickey's doing. He shivers.  
  
“Fuck.” the brunette sighs out before crashing their lips together in another passionate sloppy kiss and then begins to rock his hips up and down, setting a rough but steady rhythm.  
  
“Fuck, Mickey.”  
  
Ian’s hands grope Mickey’s hips hard, making his dick sink even deeper inside the brunette’s ass. God it feels so fucking good. He completely forgets about what they are about to do in a few hours, he doesn’t care about anything but feeling his boyfriend contract around him and  
hearing his delicious moans.  
  
On the other hand, Mickey feels motivated. He is even more convinced than any time before this, that everything has to work out no matter what. Because he is never going to let this man and his ravaging 9 inches be taken away from him ever again.  
  
They are kissing and biting each other’s lips, groping and scratching each other’s skin and moaning and cursing into each other’s mouths, as Mickey rides Ian hard on the God damn kitchen chair in the middle of lunch.  
  
At some point Mickey breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to Ian’s. Both panting loudly onto each other’s faces.  
  
“Everything is going to be fine.” Mickey gasps out, still rotating his hips and feeling himself getting very close.  
  
“Yeah?” is all Ian can choke out, his mind fogged with pounding pleasure. His fingers dig into Mickey’s skin harder, feeling like he’s about to come but he knows Mickey is too.  
  
“Yeah.” Mickey hides his face in the crook of Ian’s neck and slams his hips harder. “I promise.” He whispers hotly against his boyfriend’s skin, biting hard on it.  
  
He feels Ian shuddering under him and smiles, knowing it’s going down.  
  
Seconds later they both come, moaning loudly and trying to catch their breaths.  
  
They stay like this for a while, tangled together in a tight embrace, both coming down from a great high. Mickey gasps out one last time.  
  
“It has to be fine.”


	9. Re-crossing The Border.

 

Re-crossing the border.

When 4:00PM rolls around and after Ian has checked they have their passports –Mickey being Michael Wallace for the time being- they meet Miguel at The Happy Monk so he can provide them with a ride like he promised. It probably wasn’t attained legally, but that’s the least of their worries right now. They finish their cold beers and the three men stand up. Miguel hugs Ian first.

“It was nice to meet you man.” Ian pats him in the back before letting go.

“You too.”

Then Mickey walks towards Miguel and the two men hug it out. It lasts longer but it’s a testament to Ian's nerves that he doesn’t even scowl at them. “Thanks for all your help man.” Mickey says.

“Anytime.” Miguel then hands Ian the keys and they leave the pub. “Be careful guys. And call as soon as you’re settled.” He tells them once more as Ian starts the ignition. They drive off and Ian exhales, preparing for what’s ahead.

“You really think Charles will play his part?” he asks.

“He better if he knows what’s good for him.” Mickey says. “Miguel called him an hour ago, he’s already in place.”

Ian exhales in relief, nodding with a smile. That definitely makes him feel better.

Mickey smiles when Ian entwines their hands as they get on the road to San Diego. He kisses the freckled hand. “It’s going to be fine Ian.”

And this time Ian believes him.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

They drive through open land where all they can see is grass and other vehicles and it’s so peaceful Ian can't help but breathe in the nice open air as the wind breezes across his face. They keep glancing at each other and smiling, while occasionally exchanging a few words before going back to companionable silence.

Mickey honestly can't believe they're doing this, can't believe they’re about to risk crossing the border yet again. But it beats life on the run and without Ian. So he gathers all the courage he can master as they near the border. Ian's hold on his hand tightens and they slow down. The redhead pulls over when they’re a few miles away and Mickey looks at his boyfriend curiously.

“I love you.” Ian says.

Mickey nods wordlessly and is about to return the sentiment but then Ian is grabbing his neck and pulling him in for a long, deep kiss. Ian is scared, that much is obvious from the way he clings onto Mickey like a lifeline. The way he tilts his head and deepens the kiss even further, giving Mickey the neediest of kisses. The brunette lets him. He knows they will get across safely, deep down he knows they’re going to be fine. But he lets Ian do whatever he wants. If making out will make him feel better. If making out will make him calm his nerves, Mickey will let his boyfriend do whatever he wants. As long as this isn’t a kiss goodbye, he will let Ian do whatever he wants.

Ian finally pulls back and both men stare at each other while trying to calm their breathing. 

“I love you too.”

Mickey replies with a lick of his lips. Ian nods then switches the car on and drives the remaining distance to the port of entry.

Mickey texts Charles giving him the color, make and plates of their car so that he will be the one to specifically examine their documents, question them and verify their citizenship.

“We good?” Ian asks once Mickey receives a reply.

Mickey sits upright in his seat as they join the two cars in line being inspected ahead of them. “We’re good.” He confirms and Ian nods.

For a guy who’s been nervous since they woke up, Ian is a perfect picture of calm right now which leaves Mickey a little bewildered. He frowns at his boyfriend who only asks ‘what?’ right before asking if _he's_ okay. The shorter man can only shake his head in response.

Once it’s their turn Ian drives up and stops the car. The now familiar officer releases the car ahead of them before walking towards their car. “Good morning gentlemen. Are the both of you US citizens?” Charles asks in what Ian assumes is procedure.

“Yes sir.” Ian replies.

“Passports please.”

Ian and Mickey both hand over said passports and Charles makes a show of inspecting them. Ian is still trying to stay as calm as humanly possible, but he can't help but be worried, because he really doesn’t trust this stupid cop. He could betray them if he really wanted to, consequences be damned. And then Mickey will never see outside of prison walls ever again. For the sake of his boyfriend he keeps extremely calm, even as his heart beats out of his chest. Charles scoffs when he looks at Mickey's passport but the latter glares at him and the cop clears his throat apologetically. The man then waves at a fellow officer who walks towards the car with a big German shepherd. Ian taps his fingers at his open window calmly, as the dog sniffs around their car and Charles hands them back their passports.

“We good?” Charles asks his fellow cop who nods before stepping away. “Have a safe trip gentlemen.” He steps back too and waves, letting the officers at the front know that Ian and Mickey are good to go.

The couple doesn’t say a word, doesn’t breathe, Mickey doesn’t move a fucking muscle until they’re past the border. They still don’t talk even as they pass the point where Ian changed his mind the first time around. Ian and Mickey only talk when they can't see the border anymore. When the place is no longer in sight.

As Mickey lets out relieved pent up breath, Ian pulls over and gets out of the car. Leaving the car door open, he shakes off his hands before leaning on the car and shutting his eyes. Mickey watches him from the passenger seat. His boyfriend is a great fucking actor because Mickey couldn’t have figured out just how scared he was. And gathering from how he’s acting now, he must have been pretty fucking scared.

“You alright?” Mickey asks.

“I'm okay boo.” Ian replies. “Just need a minute.”

Mickey nods and reaches for the glove compartment to pull out his cigarettes. “Told you it’d be fine.” He says with the stick between his lips.

“Yeah.” Ian stands up straight and takes off his jacket. He looks at the direction they came from. “Yeah you did. Do we have beer?” he asks. “Or something stronger?”

Mickey laughs. “Calm down Gallagher. We already got past the hard part.” Ian nods in agreement. He gets back in the car and throws his jacket in the back.

Kissing Mickey on the cheek, Ian starts the car once again and they start the journey to Chicago. It will be dark by the time they get there but Mickey doesn’t care. He’s back in the US. All he has to worry about now is the going back to prison part.

Ian has never been more relieved in his life. And that’s saying a lot considering all the illegal shit he’s done (him and his family) his whole life. But they are across the border and in the US. Mickey is with him, by his side as they head to their apartment. Things couldn’t be better honestly. For the time being anyway, considering his boyfriend still has to turn himself in. Ian is not looking forward to that part truth be told.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

            Mickey is dozing off soundly next to Ian, with his mouth slightly pouted and he’s so adorable Ian wants to kiss him. He opts to kiss their twined hands instead. He’s been driving for a couple of hours now on route 66, and they are a few hours after Texas. Even though there's still a lot more they have to do than cross the border, Ian is looking forward to living a nice, quiet domestic life with the love of his life. After all the bullshit they’ve been through, they deserve a happy and quiet life with normal people problems.

Ian would give anything for normal people problems.

All is still going well when Ian notices a police car behind them. His eyes go wide and he waits for the car to overtake them but instead the cop signals for him to pull over.

“Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mick!” he taps his boyfriend hard on his shoulder.

The brunette startles. “What?” Ian pulls over and Mickey doesn’t like the look on his face. “What? What’s wrong?” Just as Ian nods towards the back, Mickey notices the cop car behind them. “Shit. Shit. Fuck.” He mutters as the policeman walks up to their car.

Ian pulls out his license with a muttered curse. His heart hasn’t stopped thundering in his chest since the cop pulled them over and he hopes he's not about to faint or some guilty looking shit like that.

“Ian, calm down.” Mickey whispers to his visibly panicking boyfriend.

Ian nods severally, trying to follow Mickey's order. (It’s not that easy) The cop taps the taillight twice before stepping up to the driver’s seat.

“Is there a problem officer?” Ian asks, miraculously preventing his voice from coming out shaky.

“License and registration please.”

 


	10. Has there been anyone else?

 

Has there been anyone else?

Ian clears his throat, both hands on the stirring wheel. “The car belongs to my brother, sir.” Ian lies easily before letting go of the wheel to give the officer his license.

Mickey's stomach clenches sharply and painfully as Ian interacts with the cop. Why did the man stop them? He may still be a fugitive but they stopped searching for him months ago. What the hell is going on?

The officer bends to look inside the car and Mickey's heart stops. “Ian Gallagher, do you know why I stopped you?”

“No sir.” Ian can feel himself beginning to sweat, and he’s hoping his face doesn’t start showing just how fucking scared he is right now. The reason could be anything. There is no way this officer knows who Mickey is, or even who Ian is. It might even be nothing. _Or the officer recognizes you as Mickey's accomplice from when he escaped from jail._ Ian's mind provides and it’ll be a miracle if he makes it out of this without pissing himself.

The cop glances at Mickey and is about to say something when a call comes through on his radio. _“We’ve got a possible 10:10 downtown. Available units please respond.”_

The cop stands up straight and reaches for said radio. “10:4 officer Malone responding, I'm on my way.” He throws the license on Ian's lap who’s still holding his breath. “Take care of that tail light son. Don’ wanna have to arrest you next time.” The cop says and Mickey tries to resist the urge to hold his chest in relief where his heartbeat finally slows down. “Even if it is your brother’s car.”

“Yes sir, thank you.” Ian replies, swallowing hard.

The cop rushes back to his car and drives off all in a span of seconds. Mickey sags with relief while Ian drops his head on the wheel, accidentally pressing on the horn. He sits back up and grabs for Mickey's hand who squeezes back.

“That was…” Ian starts.

“I know.” Mickey quickly replies. “Please let’s get home before another fucking cop stops us.” He manages to stutter out, still feeling pretty shaken.

Ian is in complete agreement.

 

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Ian literally bends down to kiss the apartment floor when they arrive –the drama queen- and Mickey laughs at him, even though he gets how relieved he must be that they’re off the road.

It’s 9:00 PM, and the last thing Mickey wants to do is sleep. So he leaves his melodramatic boyfriend by the door to look around the apartment that Ian has been calling _theirs_ since he got it. He takes in the living room, which is the first thing you see as soon as you walk through the door. They’ve got two couches, and one smaller chair. In the middle is a brown wooden coffee table. They have a flat screen on the wall –which, thank God. Mickey is not about to be bored when Ian goes to work and he has to stay home because he can't walk freely in Chicago yet.

“You like it?” Ian calls from the door.

Mickey knows as casual as the question sounds, Ian is hoping he likes the place. Well, he doesn’t have to worry about anything because Mickey loved it before he even saw it. It is _their_ place, _their_ apartment, where they get to live _together_. Start a happy life together. Mickey could care less where they live as long as the redhead is by his side.

“Yeah! It’s great.” He replies from the kitchen where he is opening and closing cabinets. He smiles at the small kitchen table with two chairs. This is where he and Ian will have breakfast every morning. Such a trivial thing but it leaves an intense warmth in Mickey's stomach. It turns his smile into a grin and he shakes his head at himself for turning so fucking soft.

Strong hands wrap around him and Mickey's body immediately melts into the warm hold and he shuts his eyes. “Are you sure?” Ian inquires.

“M-hmm.” Mickey nods.

“Because we can move and look for a place you like.” Ian says. “We would have to wait a few months but-“

“It’s fine.” Mickey insists. He turns around and Ian pulls him closer by his waist. “I love it.”

Ian grins happily from ear to ear. That’s all he was hoping for. He did all this for Mickey after all. Otherwise he would still be living with his siblings. But he needed them to have their own sacred place and if Mickey approves then all is well in the world.

He kisses his boyfriend softly on his chapped lips. “I can't believe you’re home boo.” He whispers and Mickey lets out a shuddering breath, looking around the apartment again.

“Me either.”

“We made it.” Ian chuckles happily and his eyes water. He still can't believe it. “I have looked forward to having you back for so long.”

Mickey caresses one freckled cheek. “Shh,” he starts. “we still have a long way to go. We gotta meet with Desmond and turn me in, remember?”

Ian groans, throwing his head back. “Don’ remind me.”

Mickey laughs, appreciating just how much his boyfriend hates the idea. “We have no choice.” He reminds the taller man.

Ian touches their foreheads together. “If he fucks up,” Mickey blinks at him. “I am joining you in prison for murder. We’ll be cellmates.”

Mickey shakes his head. “Don’ even wish that on yourself man.” He pulls away to go grab their bags by the door and head down the hallway to their bedroom.

Ian sheds his clothes, following behind. “It beats living without you.” Mickey's heart flatters. “I mean, we’ll be in prison, sure. But at least we’ll be together.”

The shorter man stops to tilt his head at the redhead. “Are you serious?”

Ian doesn’t even blink. “If somehow Desmond fucks up he’s a dead fucking man.”

Mickey twists his mouth and walks towards Ian. Standing on his tip toes, he places a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s left cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too boo.”

Mickey groans, dropping on the bed so he lands on his stomach. “You’re not gonna drop that word are you?”

Ian goes ahead and takes off Mickey’s shoes with a scoff. “You should know me by now.”

Mickey groans again. He does.

 

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

“I thought about this too.” Mickey whispers in the dark, caressing Ian's hands that are around him. They are lying in bed naked, the day having taken a toll on them and now all they want to do is rest up. “Being with you.” He elaborates because at some point when he fell in love with Ian Gallagher he became this expressive guy he doesn’t recognize sometimes.

Ian exhales shakily. “We’re going to be fine Mick. I’ll make sure of it.” He pecks the soft, black hair before inhaling deeply.

Fucking weirdo always had a thing for smelling him. “Has there been anyone else?” Mickey suddenly has the need to ask even though he doesn’t really want to hear the answer.

“Since you left for Mexico? No.” Ian replies and Mickey looks up at him, his bafflement showing. “What? I was waiting to come and see you.” Ian gives him a wide grin. “It was worth it.”

Mickey draws patterns on the red chest hair with a smile of his own. “What about that… boyfriend?” he inquires quietly. “You see him again?”

Ian sniffs. “Yeah. But only to apologise for cheating on him, that was it.”

Mickey nods in acknowledgment and the conversation ends at that. Not what he expected to hear knowing Ian, but it makes him stupidly happy. Ian waited for him. It’s definitely something to be happy about.

They are basking quietly in each other’s presence, both unknowingly thinking about the meeting with the lawyer the day after tomorrow. Each man optimistic that things will work out, even though Ian wishes there was any other way that didn’t involve getting Mickey back in prison. He holds onto Mickey tighter every time the reminder crosses his mind.

Just as eyelids are beginning to flatter, there’s a loud continuous bang at the door that has both men startling awake.

 


	11. Did You Say Escaped?

Did you say escaped?

 “What the fuuuuuck?” Mickey groans in irritation.

“I’ll go check it out.” Ian slides off the bed and goes to his closet to get some sweat pants.

Mickey just gets comfortable on the pillow and shuts his eyes. “Hurry back.”

He mumbles and Ian pecks him on the cheek. “I will.”

The redhead walks into the living room rubbing his eyes sleepily, wondering who the fuck it could be. There is louder banging and he pulls the door open irritably. He wonders why he didn’t think it could be Mandy as he frowns at his best friend.

“Really? This couldn’t wait till tomorrow?”

Mandy raises both hands to present two bottles of whiskey. “I brought booze.” Before Ian can protest Mandy is in the house and her legs are on the coffee table as she sheds her jacket. “Now go wake my brother. I miss that fucking asshole.”

Ian lets out a defeated sigh before heading towards their bedroom. He pushes the door open and walks in to find Mickey already rummaging through his bag. He pulls out his own sweats but is wearing Ian's t-shirt and it makes Ian think of when they were younger and used to wear each other’s clothes. It occurs to him soon they won't be able to distinguish what outfit belongs to who and he cannot wait.

“Loud ass bitch.” Mickey mutters. “Course I heard her.”  

He sounds irritated but with how quickly he's getting dressed and the fact that Ian didn’t even have to force him out of bed, it lets the redhead know Mickey has missed her too.

“Alright, let’s go.”

Mickey leads the way once he's dressed and Ian follows slowly. He leans on the wall as the two siblings stare at each other wordlessly. “Hey Mick.” Mandy greets quietly, her eyes shining with tears.

Mickey breathes in before they both move simultaneously to pull each other into a tight embrace. Mickey and Mandy hold onto each other and linger, which makes Ian shake his head in amusement. It would all be so much easier if they stopped pretending they hate each other. He gives them their privacy to go get glasses from the kitchen.

Mandy is talking a mile a minute by the time Ian grabs a t-shirt and joins them on the couch. Mickey's hand immediately lands on his thigh, an action he doesn’t even seem to notice since he’s laughing at something Mandy said. Ian serves their drinks and the three of them spend the rest of the night drinking and talking, with Mandy and Mickey catching up.

Seeing Mickey so happy at seeing his sister, gives Ian a little pride to know he reunited the two by getting Mickey back here. Mexico was safer for his boyfriend but this is where he belongs. This is his home.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Ian and Mickey sleep for most of Thursday. By the time they wake up it’s late afternoon and Mandy who’d passed out on their couch is gone. Mickey massages his temple as he drops on the single chair.

“Fuck, can't remember the last time I drunk with someone who could drink as much as me.” He moans taking the Advil Ian hands him. “Haven’t drunk like that in months.”

“Never thought I’d say this but I'm glad my pills pulled me out of the drinking game because you two are insane!” he joins Mickey on the chair, dropping onto his boyfriend’s lap so they fit.

“We have two empty couches Ian.” The brunette complains even as he wraps his arms around Ian's waist.

“I wanna sit here.” The redhead lays his head on Mickey's chest. “With my boo.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “What time do we have to meet Desmond?”

Ian yawns. “9:00AM. His office.”

“We’re getting there early. Can't wait to get this shit over with.” Mickey says drily, the fact that he has to turn himself in playing on repeat in his mind.

Ian kisses the side of his head. “It’s going to be fine.” He assures, trying extremely hard to believe his own words.

 

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

 

Mandy comes with them to see Desmond the following morning. Ian doesn’t stop pacing by Ashely’s desk until she tells them they can walk into the man’s office. Ian and Mickey take the two sits available in front of the lawyer after shaking his hand and the secretary brings in an extra chair for Mandy. She sits on Mickey's other side so he’s bracketed by his sister and his best friend.

Desmond clears his throat. “Okay then Mickey, it’s nice to finally meet you.” He starts. “I feel like I already know you due to how much research I’ve had to do on you, last couple of days.” Mickey frowns. “It was crucial for me to do my job.” Desmond defends and Ian takes his boyfriend’s hand.

They are wearing matching checked shirts that Mandy had given them shit for but he loves it.

“Okay so do you want the good news or the bad news?” the lawyer asks.

“Good.” All three reply simultaneously.

“I found a way so you don’t have to go back to prison.”

Ian perks up, automatically siting up in his chair, mouth open in shock. “Don’ fuck with us right now.”

Desmond nods with a smile. “That wouldn’t be very professional of me.”

Mandy shrieks and buries her head in Mickey's neck.

Mickey doesn’t say anything but instead keeps watching the lawyer intently. “What’s the bad news?” because they can't celebrate until they have that answer.

“That, is where detective Baker comes in.” he says, just a tall dark man with a pot belly walks in.

“Good morning gentlemen, lady,” he greets. Mickey's heart beats hard against his chest when he realizes there’s a cop in the same room as him. Ian's squeezes his hand, clearly just as worried. “Terry Milkovich escaped from prison.” Detective Baker says and Ian, Mickey and Mandy freeze. “Turns out, like father like son.” Baker says looking right at Mickey. “He killed three guards and seven inmates in the process.” He continues, watching the three of them continue to give him flabbergasted looks. “He is officially the most wanted man in not only Chicago but all of Illinois. Now,” the detective puts both his hands in his pockets, the action making his stomach protrude even more. “if you can help us catch him, not only will we be lenient with you despite the fact that you escaped, but we _could_ let you go.”

Ian gasps.

“ _But only_ , if you bring your father to us.” He emphasizes.

While Mickey and Ian are still speechless, Mandy shakes her head and repeats the only thing that stuck since the detective started speaking.

“Did you say escaped?”


	12. Of course I’ll Help You Bro

Of course I’ll help you bro

They’re walking out of Desmond’s office building and walking towards Mandy’s tiny car. They are all quiet, thinking about their current predicament. Getting Terry arrested is not the problem, he could die an excruciating death for all Mickey cares. Finding the man is the problem. Especially since he’s on the run. Mandy gets in the driver’s seat and Mickey opens the front passenger seat.

“What are you doing?” Ian asks him and Mickey pauses where his hand is on the handle.

“What?” he frowns at his boyfriend.

“We are sitting in the back, together.” Ian tells him matter of factly before opening the door and getting in the back seat.

Mickey just shakes his head in amusement but joins the redhead. Mandy on the other hand laughs loudly as she starts the car. But she understands they’re going to be even more co-dependent now that they don’t know if Mickey's going back to prison or not.

“Oh my Gooood.” Mandy groans as she drives them back to their apartment. “Things just got fucking complicated. How the fuck, are we supposed to nail down that fucker?” She glances in the back where Mickey is caressing Ian's hair while the redhead lays his head on her brother’s shoulder. It’s funny that Ian is the one who needs the most comfort, even though Mickey is the one at risk of going to prison. But then again it’s not that surprising since her brother has always been strong.

Mickey runs a hand across his face. “I don’ know man.” He can't even think right now. Too many things are running through his mind.

“Should we call our brothers?”

Ian sits up. “Yeah. That’s a good idea. He has to have contacted one of them. Maybe Jamie or Tony?” he asks and both siblings nod in agreement.

“He must think we are still on his side. Still loyal like we’ve been since we were kids.” Mandy says, stopping at a red right. “I’d bet my left boob he contacted one of our brothers.”

Mickey scoffs. “Is that your least favorite one?”

Mandy sneers at him. “I love my left boob.” She points out. “You only bet with what’s valuable.”

“Can we focus please?” Ian asks even though he’s laughing. “We can't drive there though, to your house? Too risky.”

“Drive us home. We can just call Iggy.” Mickey says and Mandy obliges.

They get to the apartment and Ian proceeds to make them lunch. He calls Rita while he washes the potatoes and assures her he’s fine. She called a couple of times as they were leaving Desmond’s office. She probably just wants to confirm he didn’t ask for a month leave because of his disease. Once Rita is satisfied he hasn’t slashed his wrists or some shit like that, Ian puts his phone away and starts boiling the potatoes.

This entire thing is so fucked up. He was hesitant about the idea of Mickey turning himself in and taking his chances on the lawyer setting his boyfriend free or getting him a few months at most. But now the better solution is here. All they have to do is turn Terry in and they’ll be good to go. Except something tells Ian it’s not going to be that easy. If it’s not for the fact that the man doesn’t trust Mickey anymore, it would be the fact that Mickey came out and now Terry hates his fucking guts. So many things could go wrong. Three in particular come to mind;

They could fail and by the time Mickey leaves prison, he’ll be 70.  
They could find Terry and one of them ends up getting hurt.  
They could find Terry and Mickey specifically gets _killed_.

He sighs into his hands and isn’t surprised when his palms come back wet. Especially from that last thought. A hand grabs the back of his neck firmly and Ian shudders. He immediately calms down though when Mickey steps in front of him and wipes his tears.

“It’s going to be fine Ian.”

Ian blinks at him. “We don’ know that.” He says. “This is fucking…” he sniffs. “fucking Terry we’re talking about. Anything could happen.”

“I know that.” Mickey says. “But it’s…” Mickey is about to repeat his words but changes his mind. “We have to try Ian. It’s either this or I die in prison.”

Ian nods and wipes his tears. He sniffs then hugs Mickey who holds onto him tightly. “You’re right.” He sniffs again. “You’re right I'm sorry. I should be stronger for you.”

Mickey chuckles. “You’re doing fine. Boo.” He adds and Ian pulls away, laughing.

“You didn’t just call me that.”

Mickey rubs his nose and chuckles. “Had to get rid of that frown somehow.”

Ian just continues laughing but stops when Mickey takes his breath away by suddenly kissing him. He wraps his hands around his boyfriend’s waist and pulls him closer. Tilting his head, Ian deepens the kiss, eliciting a quiet moan from the shorter man. His hand has just trailed down to Mickey's ass when a cabinet shuts loudly.

They pulls apart to glare at Mandy who’s now looking for a glass. “Don’ mind me. Have to occupy myself somehow before Iggy gets here.”

“It’s eleven fucking AM.” Ian tries to take the bottle from Mandy.

“And I don’t have clients until tomorrow.” Mandy pulls the bottle out of his reach before running towards the living room. “Besides, it’s five PM somewhere!”

Ian turns to his boyfriend who shrugs. “She's right.” Before leaving another kiss on Ian's lips and going to join his sister.

Ian just shakes his head and checks on his potatoes.

Fucking Milkoviches.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Iggy arrives just as Ian is serving breakfast/lunch.

“Right on time.” He says smiling at Iggy before giving him a fist bump.

Iggy and Mandy exchange a hug then the blond turns to Mickey who’s watching him from the couch. “How you been man?” he asks and Mickey's face turns into a grin.

“Good. You?”

Iggy chuckles and shakes his head. “Fucking prick. C’mere.” He forcefully pulls Mickey out of the seat and they exchange a short but tight hug before letting go. Iggy then joins Ian on the opposite couch and they face Mickey and Mandy. “Can’t believe you escaped from prison bro. How’d you do it?” Ian scoffs.

Mickey's jaw drops as he stares at his boyfriend. “Are you seriously being jealous right now? Because I seem to recall someone having a boyfriend while I was locked up.” Ian scoffs again.

“He seduced some _female_ warden or some shit like that.” Ian tells Iggy.  

“NO FUCKING WAY!” Iggy and Mandy both exclaim. “Really?” Mandy looks at both Ian and Mickey, expression full of disbelief.

“Fucking bad ass bro.” Iggy reaches across to give Mickey a fist bump but Ian intervenes, pulling his hand away. Mickey just rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his beer. “You are such a fucking asshole though. We were so proud of our baby brother for having escaped from prison but you don’ even stop by to say hello?” Iggy clicks his tongue in disapproval then grabs Ian's beer from him. His eyes communicate that Ian should have offered him his own by now.

Mickey glares at his brother. “Oh, forgive me for not seeking you out when I had every fucking cop in the fucking Southside looking for me.” He says sarcastically. “You were not my priority bitch.”

“Oh yeah?” Iggy leans forward so he’s leaning his elbows on his knees. “Did you seek Gallagher out?” he gestures at the redhead with the beer bottle. Ian blushes and ducks his head which is all the answer Iggy needs.

Mandy comes to Mickey's defense. “Stop giving him shit. If it were you, you’d have called your girl first too.”

Iggy thinks about it then shrugs. “True.”

Ian gets up to go serve the food. He gives Mickey a small smile and a wink so the latter laughs.

What did Iggy expect? Of course he seeked Ian out. He's always going to seek Ian out. Even though his boyfriend didn’t follow him to Mexico those two days they spent did a lot for Mickey. They brought back joy and satisfaction he hadn’t felt in a long time. Ian’s kisses, Ian's touches, they all revived the happiness Mickey had lost. Seeing Ian again after all that time in prison had been like a breath of fresh air. It had been like seeing the light again after being locked in a dark room for years and he wouldn’t change a thing about it. Above all else, his hope had been rekindled because while he thought Ian had stopped loving him, the redhead had proved him wrong.

Mickey cannot even describe how that made him feel. Knowing that he still took priority in Ian's heart. Knowing his first love still loved him back.

“So why am I here?” Iggy interrupts his thoughts.

Mickey clears his throat. “Ian, found a way so that I can be a free man again.”

“Well fucking A Gallagher, what is it?” Iggy asks happily, jostling Ian’s arm even though he’s holding two plates of food. The action drops one potato onto the carpet so Ian sends a glare the blond’s way. Iggy just shrugs unapologetically.

“Turns out our shit head of a father escaped from prison too.” Mandy informs. “Please tell me you already know this.”

Iggy gestures with his hands. “Of course I do.” Ian, Mickey and Mandy let out collective sighs of relief. Iggy looks at all of them in confusion. “What does that have to do with Mick’s freedom?”

Ian forgets about the two other plates in the kitchen and goes to sit next to Mickey. Taking his boyfriend’s left hand and entwining their fingers, he looks at Iggy. “We need your help turning him in.” he breathes. “It’s the only way Mickey can go free without serving time.”

“Even though he escaped?” Iggy asks with a raise of his brows.

“Yes.” Mandy replies.

Iggy blinks a few times at the new piece of information. Even he knows how hard that task is going to be. But then he only nods a few times and looks straight at his brother. “Of course I'll help you bro.”


	13. It’s The Only Way.

It’s the only way.

Mickey’s head drops on the back of the couch, showing just how relieved he is while Mandy hugs the hell out of Iggy. Ian scratches the back of his head. “But wait, Iggy. When you say know about it, does it mean you’ve seen the news, or he’s contacted you?”

Iggy grabs one of the plates and stabs a potato with the fork. “I mean that he called, Gallagher.” The older Milkovich chews with his mouth open. “I mean, that Tony and Jamie are with him.” He swallows while the other three watch him with intense expressions. “Wherever that is.”

“Do you think you can find out?” Ian asks.

Iggy nods. “Joey will definitely tell me.”

“How does Joey know if he's not with them?” Mandy frowns.

“He refused to go. Hasn’t forgiven dad for what he did to Mick.”

Mickey swallows and pushes the night he came out at the very back of his mind. He's not surprised his oldest brothers –even though they don’t have a problem with his sexuality- are still loyal to their father and he's not surprised that Iggy is on his side. But he's definitely shocked to know Joey’s got his back too. He clears his throat and watches his brother devour his meal.

Okay so Terry’s location won't be a problem. But what now?

As if reading his mind Ian nudges him. “We should call Desmond and detective Baker and let them know finding his location won't be a problem.”

They both stand up to go make the phone call. Desmond tells them to meet him at the office. Mickey throws on his hood just to be safe. The jumper is Ian’s but it fits him well and the hood part covers his head and his face partially so it works. Ian thinks there’s no need. That just like a lot of crimes in the Southside his escape is long forgotten, but Mickey would much rather not take his chances. If he was any other person, maybe. But he’s a Milkovich and therefore much more memorable. You never know when a good fucking Samaritan will call the cops on you.

Mandy and Iggy leave with them, with Iggy choosing to go with Mandy, something about raiding her fridge. She insults him but unlocks the car door anyway.

 

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

                Mickey walks into Desmond’s office only to realize his boyfriend is not behind him. The lawyer and the detective on the other hand are already settled waiting for them.

“One minute.” Mickey says before walking back out. Ian is pacing outside the office and Mickey grabs his elbow. “Ian.”

“I know this is the only way Mickey but your dad…” he trails off.

“I know.” Mickey nods. “But I might not have to see him. We can just tell them where the prick is and leave it to them.”

Ian drops his hands exhaling loudly. “Okay.” He says. “Okay.” He repeats. He can work with that. If Mickey doesn’t have to be there… good.

They walk in hand in hand, because even though Mickey isn’t used to PDA yet, his boyfriend needs this. Guiding Ian to his seat, Mickey takes the next one.

“Okay, Mr. Walker here tells me you got good news.” Baker clasps his hands together. “Give it to me.”

Mickey thumbs his nose. “My father contacted my brothers.”

“That’s great!” Baker exclaims, making it clear bringing Terry in was in his best interest too. He was probably getting an office or a salary increase or whatever the fuck cops gets after a job well done. “Then we can get right on it.” He sits up and straightens up his coat, even though it still doesn’t manage to cover his stomach.

“Okay so what’s the plan?” Ian asks. “What do you need him to do?”

Placing both hands on his desk, Desmond speaks up. “It’s all pretty easy Mickey.”

“Okay…” a skeptical Ian continues. “But what _exactly_ does he have to do?”

Baker turns so he’s facing both of them. “You will either have to lure him to a location of our choosing,” He explains. “or meet him where he is and stall him till we can come in and take him down.”

Ian lets go of Mickey's hand then gets up so fast and unexpectedly Mickey looks up at him startled.

“LIKE FUCK HE WILL!” The redhead exclaims angrily, veins popping. “Mickey is not, going anywhere, near that homophobic prick!” he glares at Baker pointedly.

“Well then it seems we have a situation red, because that’s the only way your boyfriend here will get his freedom.” Baker replies, unblinking.

“What about his brother Iggy? Why can't Iggy go by himself and help you turn Terry in? Huh?” Ian is completely angry now. “Do you know what happened the last time Mickey and Terry were in the same fucking room?” spittle is flying out of his mouth but Ian clearly doesn’t care at this point. “He fucking wanted to kill him!” He breathes loudly. “His own son!”

Baker holds his hands out in front of him, trying to placate Ian. “Mr. Gallagher. I read the report and I completely understand your frustration. But unfortunately, this deal we made is with Milkovich here, not his brother. His freedom is the one on the line here. _He_ promised to bring Terry Milkovich in. Not this Iggy person. So substituting him for his brother just because Terry likes him more, simply will not do.”

Ian rubs his forehead, his lips in a thin line. “I just don’t understand why Mickey has to be there.” He says much more calmly. “All you need is the man’s location, you don’t…” he sighs. “You can't…” he licks his lips and looks down at Mickey, his expression defeated. “I don’ want you to-“

“Hey, hey, hey.” Mickey stands up so they’re on the same eye level. “He’s right.” He tells his boyfriend who only shakes his head ‘no.’

“There _has_ to be another way.” Ian turns to Desmond then Baker. “Think of another fucking way!”

“Nothing’s gonna happen to him.” Baker gets up too. “That’s what this whole thing is about. All Mickey has to do is confirm Terry’s there, stall him for a few minutes and then we can rush in and take him down.”

“I feel like you’re not getting the magnitude of this situation.” The glare Ian is giving Baker is enough to make a lesser man coward. “Mickey not only came out, but also got Terry fucking arrested.” He explains. “Terry would rather lose a son, than have a gay son. And you want Mickey to walk in there and stall him.” He scoffs. “What’s he going to say? ‘Hey dad I'm sorry I got you arrested but I'm still taking it up the ass. Please stop hating me’?”

Mickey blushes a little at Ian exposing his preferences in anger, but he turns back to his boyfriend and takes his hand again. “I’ll be careful you know I'm always careful.”

Ian looks at him and his mouth opens and closes a few times. He then pulls away and walks out the office, banging the door in the process. Mickey sighs and drops back on his chair. Placing his elbows on the table, he cups his face.

“Mickey, I empathize with Ian's reservations but, you understand why it has to be you, right?” Desmond finally speaks up after watching the proceedings quietly.

Mickey sits up and sniffs. “Yeah.”

“I mean, this is why he hired me. To get your freedom back. If there was any other way, less risky maybe.” He shrugs.

“Yeah.” Mickey repeats. He understands. He doesn’t like it, but he gets it. “When should we do this?”

“Tomorrow.” Baker says already tapping away on his phone.

“What?” a baffled Mickey exclaims.

“The sooner the better.” Baker continues. “We don’t want him slipping from our fingers again.”

Standing up, Mickey straightens his clothes. “I'll text you.” He nods towards Desmond then walks out of the office too in search of his boyfriend.

He finds Ian in the parking lot smoking, with his body visibly shaking. Mickey pulls his hood back on his head and stands next to him. “You quit.” He says.

“Yeah well,” Ian sniffs. “desperate times.”

Mickey sighs then rubs Ian's lower back. “It’s the only way Ian.”

“Wish it wasn’t.”

“Me too man.” Mickey tries to make him understand he would have preferred any other option too. “I'll be careful.”

Ian throws the remaining stick away and rubs his eyes. He will feel so much better when this entire thing is over and done with. “I'm coming with.”

“No you’re not Ian. And that’s not up for debate.”

That tone of voice Mickey hasn’t used on Ian in years so the redhead doesn’t even argue. He just prays that at the end of all this he will have his boyfriend back in one piece.


	14. You Better Come Back To Me

You better come back to me.

Mickey eats his cereal.

Mickey showers.

Mickey talks to Iggy.

Mickey smokes in their kitchen balcony.

Mickey talks to Iggy.

Mickey smokes another cigarette.

And then another.

After each and every one of these activities Mickey tries to talk to Ian but all he gets is his boyfriend’s back. It takes Mickey back to Ian’s first low episode, when the redhead covers himself and faces the wall like this. He won't speak to Mickey and its making the brunette even more restless and worried than he already is. When he only has an hour until he has to go meet Iggy in the Southside, Mickey tries to talk to Ian but still gets ignored. His chest pulls a little painfully, and he fidgets in place. He can't do this without the support of his boyfriend. They are in this together and if Ian doesn’t support him even from a far Mickey might not be able to do this. He is even willing to drop the whole plan and deal with the consequences if all this is putting Ian in this depressive situation.

He gets on the bed and sits on his side of the bed facing Ian. He twists his mouth and plays with his fingers. He knows Ian isn’t asleep, he hasn’t been asleep since Mickey woke up and started moving around. “What do you want me to do?” he asks softly, his voice breaking and Ian’s body goes stiff. “There is no other way. If there was I would…I would do that instead, you know this.”

Ian finally, fucking finally turns around. He pushes the covers off and stares at the ceiling. Mickey swallows when the taller man still doesn’t look at him.

“Ian, look at me.”

Ian sways his body to the left and green, swollen eyes blink at him. Mickey's chest constricts even more when he realizes the younger man has been crying. He gets even closer and lies, stretching on top of Ian. Even though he's clearly upset or angry or worried or probably all the above, Ian still wraps his hands around Mickey. They’re chest to chest, crotch to crotch, face to chest. Mickey can feel Ian’s steady heartbeat loud and clear.

“I'm sorry.” He sniffs.

“Don’ be.” Ian croaks out then clears his throat. “I'm not mad at you boo.” Ian says and Mickey smiles, happy to hear the nickname when usually he can't stand it. He thinks. He's not sure anymore. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

“You won't.” Mickey reassures. “Iggy will be there and so will my older brothers, it’s going to be fine.”

“Are you sure Jamie and Tony will have your back?”

“Yeah. They may still love our asshole father but they didn’t care who I bang and we pretty much got along before the arrest.” He wraps his hands around Ian’s neck who's now caressing his skin under his vest.

“I’ve lost you too many times Mick. To juvie, to Svetlana, to prison to Mexico. I just want you finally with me.” Ian says. “Here. Where it’s safe and all we have to worry about is a cut on the finger, the little toes banging on our coffee table, a cold because we were too stupid to not wear sweaters.” He kisses Mickey's forehead. “Normal people problems, you know.”

Mickey wants that too. God how Mickey wants that. They’ve been through too much and a break is long overdue. “We’re almost at the finish line Ian.” He kisses one exposed nipple. “I help them catch Terry and we’re golden.”

“Just please promise me you’ll be careful. If you die on me I'll never forgive you.” Ian chuckles humorlessly even though he hasn’t stopped thinking about that since yesterday.

“I promise. I won't even go in. Iggy says its some sought of apartment.” Mickey slides down so he's lying next to Ian instead of on top of him. “I’ll just stay outside, eavesdrop and then give Baker a heads up. Terry doesn’t even have to know I was there.”

Ian pecks him on the lips once. Then twice. Then again. The affection lets Mickey know that Ian likes that idea. He then slowly straddles Mickey with every peck. His hands start roaming everywhere as the kisses get deeper and deeper. His tongue starts fucking into Mickey’s mouth as his hand finds the inside of the brunette’s boxers. Mickey moans and lifts his hips so he can chase his boyfriend’s touch.

“Good luck bj?” Ian asks and Mickey smirks down at him.

Ian takes that as a yes.

So he moves down to settle between Mickey’s legs, taking Mickey’s sweats and boxers with him. Freeing Mickey’s already half hard dick, he leans in to mouth on it and his balls a little. He makes his boyfriend’s cock nice and wet, then he grabs his shaft at the base to stroke it to full hardness. Mickey watches his every movement with sparkling eyes, their struggles fading away for the moment.  
  
The redhead gives Mickey a few more strokes while kissing his thighs up to his balls then along the shaft. Mickey wiggles impatiently, making him smirk.  
  
Ian gets back to the base and licks all the way up, kissing the tip then taking the head of Mickey’s dick into his mouth. He swirls his tongue expertly around it. Mickey’s body arches up, pushing further into his boyfriend’s warm, welcoming mouth.  
  
Ian moans then pulls back and puts both of his hands on Mickey’s hips to hold him down. He tsks twice, shaking his head. The brunette pouts at him. Fucking _pouts_ at him so he takes Mickey back into his mouth as far as he can. Ian then begins bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue from time to time.  
  
“Fuck yeah.” Mickey gasps out, putting one of his hands on the back of Ian’s head and the other he places on one of Ian’s hands, giving it a loving squeeze. He watches as Ian continues to blow him expertly while he plays with the strands of the red hair with his fingers.  
  
Ian takes him in further with every bob of his head until he’s deep throating Mickey. He takes all of his boyfriend’s length in, sticking his tongue out a bit to lick on the base then swallowing around Mickey's thickness. Feeling Mickey shudder under him, Ian slowly lifts up so his lips are only covering the tip and he notices Mickey’s still watching so he winks at him. The redhead relaxes his throat and speeds up, feeling Mickey’s fingers clenching harder in his hair.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so good at that.” Mickey breathes out, tugging on strands of red hair as Ian continues to bob his head up and down.  
  
At some point the taller man slows down his movements, his hand sliding back down from Mickey’s hips to slip under Mickey’s ass and squeezing the flesh, therefore giving Mickey a permission to move. The brunette doesn’t need to be told twice. He immediately starts pushing his hips up, vigorously fucking into Ian’s hot mouth. His boyfriend takes him like a fucking champ and Mickey feels his balls tighten a few seconds in.  
  
“I’m gonna come. “He warns, even though he knows Ian is not going pull out, the weirdo.  
  
Ian only hums in agreement, sending electric waves all the way to Mickey’s spine. He looks at him, communicating with his eyes it’s okay to come.  
  
And that’s really all Mickey needs before he’s coming in hot spurts down Ian’s throat.  
  
“Fuck.“ he pants out, releasing his hand from Ian’s hair and letting it fall heavy on his side.  
  
Ian’s swallows all Mickey gives him then he licks Mickey clean. He drag his mouth one more time through the length before releasing Mickey’s spent dick and crawls up to give Mickey a tender kiss. His boyfriend groans at the taste of his cum and he knows for sure Ian is rock hard, if the 9 inches digging into his thigh are anything to go by.

“Need help with that?” he asks.

Ian shakes his head ‘no’ then pecks him on both cheeks. “Nah, that was for you.”

“Fuck that.” Mickey says caressing his boyfriend’s now swollen lips. “I’m gonna return the favor first thing when I get back.“ he says, breaking the kiss and looking at Ian with a soft smile and a promise in his eyes.  
  
“I'll hold you to that.” Ian smiles back, even though they know just how serious he is. _You better come back to me_ is what Mickey hears. The redhead pecks him sweetly one last time, before standing up. “Come on, you can’t be late for this.” He says before helping his boyfriend off the bed. “After Baker, the next call better me to me letting me know everything’s cool Mick.”

“Okay.” Mickey says pulling a black pair of jeans on.

“I'm serious Mick, if I don’t hear from you I'm gonna go fucking bat shit.”

Mickey pauses where he’s about to pull on a T-shirt so he can walk towards his jittery boyfriend.

“I promise.”

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

“Sup bro.” Mickey and Iggy exchange a bro hug then Iggy lights Mickey's cigarette for him before they start walking. “He’s been staying at this apartment he broke into since he escaped.” Iggy relays. “He’s expecting just me so be ready to duck when he lays his eyes on you.”

Mickey frowns as they continue walking. “Why hasn’t he moved yet? He's not stupid.”

“Jamie says Terry’s got a guy. He's waiting on a passport and shit then leaving in two days.”

Seems detective Baker was right about getting to Terry as soon as possible.

They walk for a while with Mickey in thought. He really doesn’t want to get into it with his father. He told Ian he wouldn’t get into the room and he plans to stick to that. He would be lying though if he said he wasn’t a little scared. His father is a fucking psychopath. He killed 3 guards and 7 fucking inmates when he escaped and Mickey doubts all those deaths were necessary. Mickey escaped and he didn’t have to kill anyone. But then again Terry narcissistic piece of shit so he's not surprised.

“You ready?” Iggy turns around to ask him when they get to an old dilapidated apartment building.

“No.” Mickey replies honestly.

Iggy gives him a sympathetic smile and leads the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so dear readers and @Joelle, this is how far i came before i realised this fic was getting longer than i anticipated. so what will happen is i will post a chapter daily until it's done. maybe even more than one chapter depending on how my days are. i absolutely love the prompt and i hope you're enjoying the story.
> 
> kudos and all comments welcome!!!


	15. Terry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sincere apologies for delaying with this update. i got a job and am on trial basis and its riding me pretty hard. there are all this calculations, and in highschool i got an E in maths, which in an equivalent of F in the US. I know, i know. me and maths are not friends. 
> 
> but here is chapter 15. i hope i'll be able to do the next one sooner <3 <3

Terry

When they get to the third floor Mickey swallows loudly then takes a deep breath. Throwing his cigarette out and stumping on it, he nods at Iggy answering his unasked question of whether Mickey is fine. They climb up the final steps and Iggy checks his phone to confirm the house number then they walk towards it. Mickey thumbs his nose nervously then shuts his eyes as Iggy knocks on it.

“Who the fuck is that?” they hear Terry growl from inside. Its clear as day and Mickey's palms starts to sweat just from hearing the sound of his father’s voice.

“It’s me.” His brother announces and someone opens the door. Mickey steps back and holds his breath, his back against the wall trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Iggy nods once at him before getting pulled in by who Mickey hears is Jamie.

“So you finally decided to pay your old man a visit, huh?” Terry says and Mickey just closes his eyes and takes deep breaths.

“Nah, dad. Just needed to get some shit taken care of. I'm here now.” Iggy replies.

“Good.” There's movement inside then; “I thought you’d turned into some fucking pussy like your faggot brother.”

Mickey bites so hard on his bottom lip the copper taste is instant.

“The pole smoker still around, or did he run off to fucking Mexico?” Terry laughs. He clearly knows about Mickey's escape. None of his brothers reply so the man continues. “Friends at prison were asking how proud I was that my son escaped from jail.” He clicks his tongue. “Told them he was no son of mine.”

Mickey's not surprised by that at all.

“Fucking disappointment. Letting Frank’s spawn turn him into a God damn homo. Shulda killed them both that night. Don’ know why I didn’t have my gun on me.”

Mickey thinks about the night he came out and doesn’t doubt that Terry would have shot him and Ian if he hadn’t come home straight from prison where he didn’t have access to any weapons. Mickey knows Iggy must be trying really hard not to defend either of them and he finds himself internally commending his brother. Mickey doesn’t think he would have any self-control if he was in there.

“What happened to the whore?”

“Svetlana?” Iggy asks.

“Of course I'm asking about fucking Svetlana. Why the fuck would I ask about the redheaded aids monkey?”

Mickey grits his teeth, shaking in place. He doesn’t know how much longer he can stand here and listen to Terry shit talk him and Ian like this. He takes a few more breaths and tries to gather all the self-restraint he can manage.

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

                Mandy takes Ian's hand and rubs it in both of hers hoping to calm him down and give him a little comfort. The waiting is taking a toll on both of them, she's just better at hiding her emotions than her best friend. “Everything is going to be fine, Ian.”

“We don't know that.” Ian says, his voice coming out shaky. “We can't know that. The last thing he texted was that he already told Baker and that the cops are on their way. But a lot can happen between now and when the cops get there.”

“I know.” Mandy agrees, because it _is_ the truth.

“Fuck, I hate your father.”

“Join the club.”

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

 

Terry and his brothers are now laughing about something Tony did and Mickey is glad about the subject change. Another insult about Ian or his sexuality and he would have flipped. Which would have probably been the worst decision ever. No, not probably. It _would_ have been the worst decision ever.

So he stays in place and waits for Baker to get here. Speaking of… He dials the detective’s number.

_“Hey Milkovich.”_

“What's taking so fucking long?” he whisper shouts. “Didn’t you say he's the most wanted man or some shit?”

 _“Ten minutes. Stall him for ten minutes we’ll be there.”_ Mickey hears commotion then; _“Let’s go, let’s go! Get it moving people!”_

Mickey hangs up and hopes the detective is better at his job than this. He's just beginning to think he’ll actually pull this off when Jamie makes the mistake of mentioning his name again.

“So when will your passport be ready?” Jamie asks.

“Tomorrow. Then I get the hell out of this fucking shithole.”

“You got a way to get out of the US? You are the most wanted after all dad.” Iggy asks.

There's silence and someone clearing his throat then Terry speaks. “I'm working on it.”

“We could ask Mickey. He did make it across the border so maybe he knows someone?”

There’s heavy commotion that makes Mickey startle in surprise before he hears a punch. “Don’t you ever, mention him to me again. I would rather go back to prison than ask for help from that fucking fairy!”

“C’mon dad, fairy? It’s not the fucking nineties.” Tony says.

“Now that you mentioned it,” Terry starts. "I think I'll stop by Gallagher’s before I leave, show that ginger piece of shit that you don't put your faggot hands on Milkoviches." The bitterness in his voice has never been clearer.

Okay. That’s it.

 Mickey's just about had it. He will not let Terry go anywhere near Ian. (In hindsight he should have taken a minute to remember that Terry doesn’t know where they live, since he doesn’t even know Mickey’s back in the US) But right now he's just so fucking angry. He's spent the last ten minutes listening to his dad shit talk him and Ian and maybe it’s the Milkovich pride in him, but he finds himself kicking the door in.

 “Like fuck you’re going anywhere near Ian.” His chest is rising up and down visibly in anger and with the effort it took to kick in the door.

“Mickey?” Jamie and Tony chorus in shock, having not known he's even around.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Terry shoots up from his chair and Mickey has to blink a few times, overwhelmed by seeing his father again since the night he came out.

Iggy stands frozen where he’s seated next to Jamie. What the fuck is Mickey doing? This wasn’t part of the plan. He wasn’t supposed to come in now. He looks between his father and brother and hopes those cops are on their way. Terry immediately starts searching the cushions and… that can't be good.

“Mick, get the fuck out of here!” He tries but Mickey isn’t even looking at him. He's busy staring at the back of their father’s head while he breathes hard like a bull about to charge. Iggy figures it’s only a matter of seconds before he does charge. “We need to do something.” He whispers to his older brothers who immediately nod in agreement.

Mickey is about to walk towards Terry when he immediately stops in his tracks when he sees the gun pointed at him. He should have known that is what Terry was looking for.

“I'm gonna fucking kill you.” Terry breathes the words out, his voice low and dangerous. “And this time I'm gonna get it right.” He finishes at the same time he cocks his gun.

That’s when all the brothers move into action. Tony charges towards their father while Jamie and Iggy run towards Mickey. It’s too late though because Terry pulls the trigger and Mickey who is completely taken by surprise doesn’t have time to duck or move out of the way.

The bullet hits him in his stomach.

His eyes wide, Mickey watches Tony push Terry to the ground at the same time Iggy turns and runs back to their father to kick the gun away from the man. Mickey touches his mid-section and slowly glances down, still in disbelief. His hand comes back bloody and his heart starts to pound at the same time his ears start ringing. Blood is oozing out of him and he slowly drops to the ground, when his legs give out.

Jamie is immediately by his side, pressing on the wound. They have enough experience with gunshot wounds after all. But of all the times Mickey's been shot before, this one scares him the most. He starts to feel dizzy and his breath starts to come in short spurts.

If he dies Ian is going to kill him, for a second time.

“Get the fuck off me!” Terry is shouting now and Iggy is so angry the more he watches Mickey bleed on the floor. He grabs the gun he kicked out of the way with shaky hands. Terry somehow manages to get Tony off of him and their father is now angrily walking towards Mickey and Jamie. He is determined to finish off their brother this time and Iggy will be dammed before he lets it happen. He doesn’t even think about it before he's shooting Terry on the leg.

Terry drops down and turns around to look at Iggy, letting out a painful yell. “What the fuck!” he looks at Iggy, eyes wide and full of betrayal. “What the fucking fuck!” he repeats.

Fuck that. Iggy is not sorry.

Iggy drops the gun and rushes towards Mickey and Jamie. “Do we call 911? What the fuck do we do?” he asks Mickey, panicking. His brother is bleeding out and he doesn’t know what the fuck he needs to do since they had a plan in place. But when Mickey’s eyes start to droop he decides ‘fuck it’ and calls an ambulance.

Mickey is losing consciousness when someone taps on his cheeks. He opens his eyes to see Iggy looking down at him with worried eyes. “Stay with me, Mick.” He pleads.

“You fucking fucks! I'm gonna kill all of you!” Terry yells from his position on the floor before he starts getting up. “You are going to-“ he doesn’t finish the sentence because Tony kicks him unconscious. With Tony’s size, a kick to the side of the head would definitely leave anyone unconscious.

“I can't believe he shot you.” Jamie says, his hands still pressed firmly on the wound.

Mickey is in excruciating pain but even he manages to chuckle right before a string of blood pours out of his mouth and he coughs twice. The fact that Terry tried to kill him, again, is not unbelievable. If anything it's expected.

“He almost did the night Mickey came out, how are you surprised?” Iggy asks him.

“Oh shit. Yeah.” Jamie exhales heavily before looking at Mickey. “You’ll be fine Mick. Iggy called the ambulance.”

Iggy who's now supporting Mickey's head and wiping the sweat off his forehead glances between Mickey's wound and Terry’s unconscious body then does it again. He then looks at his brother’s pained face with a wince. “Gallagher’s gonna lose his shit.”


	16. Terry Must Die

Terry Must Die

Mandy is biting her fingernails as she watches her best friend wear a spot on the carpet. His agitation and impatience is contagious and she ends up standing too. She has tried reassuring Ian that Mickey will be fine but it’s just not working. It’s not working for her either if she’s being honest with herself.

“Ian,” she calls even though she has no clue what she’s about to say.

“No.” Ian says. “No.” he repeats. “That’s it.” Then he’s pulling his phone out and calling Desmond. “I NEED TO KNOW WHAT FUCK IS GOING ON, RIGHT NOW!”

Mandy watches as Ian nods over and over to something his lawyer is saying. Then he's looking around and putting on his shoes so Mandy does the same. Ian still doesn’t hang up as they go down the stairs.

“Do you have any idea what’s happening now?” he asks. There is silence then, “Why the fuck isn’t Baker there yet? They already know what Terry is capable of how can they not…” he trails off and stops to clutch his chest and take a deep breath. Mandy rubs his back through it. Then they continue walking with Ian guiding them towards the garage and into Mandy's car.

“Address!” she shouts.

Ian barely takes a second to give it to her before he's back on the phone. With a glare from the redhead when she doesn’t start the vehicle fast enough, Mandy is stepping on the gas.

“We’re on our way.” Ian says and is about to hang up when Mandy hears his yell, “Why the fuck not!” Mandy is getting worried now and wishes she could hear what the fuck Desmond is saying. Ian suddenly drops the phone, or rather the phone slides out of his hands and falls to the floor between his legs.

Mandy's already beginning to panic at the action. Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong.

“Ian?” she reluctantly asks, alternating between watching her best friend and keeping her eyes on the road.

“There’s…” Ian sniffs and looks away. “There was umm,” he clears his throat and the longer he can’t get the words out the more Mandy panics. “Desmond tells me that he just talked to Baker and there was a 911 call made from the apartment.”

Mandy practically sways off the road and into another car but Ian barely notices. “No.”

Ian nods. “I don’t know what that means but if it’s Mickey I don’t know…”

Mandy squeezes his thigh. She doesn’t even bother saying ‘it’s going to be fine.’ It’s clear they don’t know that. So instead she takes the next turn and says, “We’re almost there.”

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

 

Ian doesn’t even wait for Mandy to stop the car leave alone park, before he’s literally jumping out of it. There are police cars outside the apartment building and then a handcuffed, limping Terry is being guided down the stairs and towards a police car. Ian stops in his tracks and swallows. But then promptly ignores the devil of a man. Terry however goes ballistic when he sees him. He starts yelling and hauling insults while the cop holding him needs help from another just to keep him in place. But Ian has neither the patience nor the time. What he needs is to see Mickey.

What he needs is confirmation that the only injured person is that fuck Terry.

Except….except Iggy, Jamie and Tony are walking down the stairs. Iggy and Jamie, their fronts and hands are bloody. Extremely bloody. Ian looks at Terry and he’s not bleeding. Maybe on the leg a little but… _No_. Ian has a feeling that’s not his blood on the brothers.

He dashes as fast as he can towards them. “Iggy!” He yells. When the blond looks at him Ian takes a step back like he's been hit. The look on Iggy’s face confirms what Ian was afraid of.

That’s Mickey's blood. That’s Mickey's blood on the brothers and Ian can’t. He can’t… “Where’s Mickey?” he asks and feels a small hand on his shoulder automatically knowing its Mandy's.

“There! There! Over there Ian!” Mandy yells and Ian blinks tears away to look. It’s Mickey being brought down the stairs by fucking _paramedics_. What the hell, happened?

“What happened?” he asks running towards the stretcher. “What happened!” he repeats and Iggy rushes towards him.

“Dad shot him in the stomach.”

God dammit. He knew something like this was going to happen. He _knew_. And now Mickey is dead. Or dying. Or both. And Ian is going to die right along with him because he can’t live without this man. Ian gets to the stretcher and grabs it with shaky hands. “I can help. I’m a medic. I can help. I… he’s got a shot to the abdomen, put pressure on the wound. Find out if it’s through and through. He shouldn’t be passed out. Why isn’t he awake?”

Mickey. Mickey on the stretcher. Mickey got shot. Mickey is… there’s blood anywhere.

Ian can’t help.

He saves other people for a living he should be able to do this. He can do this. He can save the man he loves.

He's about to step closer when someone firmly grabs his upper arm. “Mr. Gallagher they are paramedics too. Let them do their jobs.” Baker tells him.

“But, but, but I can help. I can save him.”

“No you can’t. Not like this.”

Ian barely keeps in a sob. “Where the fuck were you when he was getting fucking shot!” he yells at the detective.

“Mr. Gallagher, if you want these men to save your boyfriend’s life, _you need to move_.”

Ian nods and reluctantly steps away. He's watches them put Mickey inside the ambulance and prepares to get in too. he can see Mickey's bloody arm hanging lifeless by his side. All Ian wants to do is hold it and make sure his love is alright. But instead of doing just that he… pauses.

“Ian what’s wrong?” Mandy's speaking.

She's saying something.

She's in front of him trying to get him to look at her. Ian can’t see her. She's blurry. He needs… what does he need? He needs _something_.

Ah.

Yes. Terry.

Terry shot Mickey.

Terry must die.

And with that Ian takes off towards the car that’s holding Terry in long determined strides. Detective Baker has just opened the front passenger seat and is about to get in.

“Mr. Gallagher, can I help you?”

Ian ignores him and pulls open the back door. There’s a cop seated next to Terry. Ian pulls him out of the car then reaches for the monster of a father who shot his own son.

He doesn’t even let the man get a word in. He roughly pulls him out of the car too and then grabs the back of his head. He slams Terry against the roof of the car. Once. Twice. Thrice. The fourth time there’s blood.

Good.

He should bleed. Like he made Mickey bleed.

The fifth time Ian uses even more force than he already is to slam Terry’s head against the car harder than the first four times.

Strong hands grab him from behind just as an unconscious Terry falls to the ground. “MR. GALLAGHER! Do you want me to charge you with attempted murder? Is that what you want?”

Ian hears the question. But he's not listening. He's just watching a puddle of blood form next to Terry’s head, his body unmoving.

“Is he dead?”

He hears someone ask. But Ian doesn’t care.

He backs away and walks back towards the direction of the ambulance. It’s gone. It left. Without him.

Why can’t this people understand he needs to see Mickey!

“Come on, let’s go.” Mandy grabs his arm and quickly drags him towards where they parked the car.

“Mickey.” He lets out.

“I know Ian. The ambulance already left so we’ll head straight to the hospital.”

Finally. He’ll get to see Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joelle wanted something bad happening to Terry. hope this qualifies.   
> *wink*wink*


	17. Will he be okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello loves. i apologise for not keeping my word about updating this daily or as often. but sometimes inspiration runs way from you. but its back now so here's an update.  
> hoping to keep my word now. mob luv <3 <3

Will he be okay?

Ian and Mandy rush into the hospital and budge into the front doors urgently. Ian looks around, heart beating and forehead sweating. He grabs the closest nurse.

“Hey, can you help me?” the nurse winces looking at where Ian is squeezing her upper arm almost painfully. The redhead quickly lets go. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just… please help me.”

The nurse must see the urgency and desperation in his eyes because she just sighs then nods. “Follow me.” Mandy and Ian hurriedly do. The short brunette leads them towards the reception area. “Name of patient?”

“Mickey.” Ian replies. “Mickey Milkovich.”

The woman on the other end of the counter types something in the computer then looks at Ian. “Relationship to the patient?”

“Boyfriend.”

She shakes her head. “Sorry. I can only reveal this information to a family member.”

Ian's nostrils flare angrily. His cheeks flush red with anger. “We’ve been together five years! He got shot and I need to know his condition!” he says desperately, hands slamming on the counter and startling the woman.

Mandy immediately steps up to the counter. “My name is Mandy Milkovich and the patient is my brother.” She snaps. “Now where the hell is he?”

The woman glances once at Ian then frowns before turning to the nurse who brought them. She then looks at Mandy. “He's in surgery. The bullet needed to be removed.” She then looks at Ian. “Anything more you'll have to ask his doctor.”

“Great.” Ian gestures with his hands. “Where do we find them?”

The woman turns to the nurse again and mentions a floor and a room number. The brunette has barely said ‘follow me’ before Ian and Mandy are getting in front of her and leading the way towards the elevator.

.

When they get to the right floor Mickey is already out of surgery thank God. Ian may have been frustrated with the traffic they encountered on the way here but now he's grateful because he thinks he would have passed out waiting for Mickey to come out of surgery. Now as they step out of the elevator they spot Iggy seated in a chair outside one of the rooms, his face buried in his hands and his right leg shaking relentlessly. His appearance gives Ian pause. Mandy takes a few steps back to him.

“Ian?”

Ian nods towards her brother. “He looks….” He clears his throat. “I don’ like the way he looks.”

Mandy jogs towards Iggy and kneels before him. She says something that’s inaudible to Ian. “Mr. Gallagher?” the nurse calls and Ian’s eyes dart towards her. He'd forgotten she's there.

“You can go.” He mumbles. “That’s Mickey's brother.”

The nurse nods once then gives him a small smile. “I wish you and your boyfriend all the best.”

Ian just sniffs, doesn’t acknowledge the words, but instead turns back to Mandy and Iggy. When his best friend nods at him several times with teary eyes and a smile, Ian exhales loudly not knowing he's been holding his breath this entire time. He practically drops to his knees with relief but there's a strong hand grabbing his own, keeping him up.

“S’alright Gallagher. He's alive.” Iggy consoles.

Ian nods, hiccupping with a sob. “I need to see him. Need to…need to see him.”

“He's unconscious. Sedated by all the meds.” Iggy explains as Ian and Mandy listen intently. “But doc let me see him so yeah, I think you can.”

He's alive.

Mickey's alive.

Ian takes a moment to excuse himself into the hallway. He isn’t sure how but he ends up sliding down against the wall. Leaning his head back against it, he closes his eyes, trying to count backwards in order to keep calm. There had been so much blood. So much blood. Ian had panicked at the thought that he had brought Mickey back to the US just so his boyfriend could end up in the morgue. He loves that man so much he can't picture a life without him. Doesn’t know what he would have done had Terry managed to shoot him somewhere more fetal. He shudders through even more of his relief, knowing that all they need now is time and then Mickey will wake up. Mickey will be in his arms again.

He doesn’t know if this means Mickey has his freedom now. But Ian still doesn’t like that his love took a bullet in order to get it.

Fuck, Mickey almost died.

Ian isn’t sure what he's feeling, but he allows himself to break down. His whole chest hurts as he releases a sharp sob. Ian hugs himself and cries. Cries because Mickey's okay. Cries because Mickey is alive. Cries because Mickey is free. Cries because it came so close to being over. Over because fucking Terry doesn’t deserve to be a parent.

Cold hands hold onto his and squeeze gently. Ian releases a heavy breath at her presence. His eyes continue to burn only this time a soft cracking laugh leaves his chest as he gets overcome with emotion. Then Mandy is hugging him tightly against her. Both of them crying in relief now, unable to stop themselves. Ian clutches onto his best friend as both of them bask in the happiness in their hearts. Cracked laughs leave them and they don’t let go of each other for a long time.

 

**~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~***

 

Mickey still hasn’t woken up on the third day. Ian's been a paramedic long enough to know a bullet wound in the stomach is nothing to smile about. So he just stays with Mickey day in, day out, holding his hand, and watching him while drifting in and out of sleep.

It’s on this day that Mandy walks in carefully into the room. “Hey.” She greets squeezing his shoulder. “Going home today?”

Ian shakes his head ‘no’.

“You need to shower, eat something, get some air or some shit. He's _fine_.” She gestures towards the bed where Mickey is unconscious but fine.

Ian can clearly see Mickey's chest rise and fall and the monitor is beeping steadily. Not to mention the doctor already confirmed that Mickey will indeed make a quick recovery. But Ian is still very reluctant to leave his boyfriend’s side. He kisses the tattooed hand he’s holding then looks up at Mandy.

“I eat.”

“Snacks form the vending machine is not food.” She disputes. “You need real food.”

Ian rubs a hand across his face. “I know.” He replies tiredly. “But what if he wakes up and I'm not here?”

“I will let him know you’ve been here since day one.” Mandy assures. “And that you’re coming right back.”

Ian ignores her.

Mandy sighs. “Then you leave me no choice.” She says before walking towards the door.

Ian looks on curiously, wondering what she means. He curses when he sees Fiona walk into the room.

“Dammit Mandy.”

“Don’t Ian.” Fiona says, walking towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder like Mandy before her. Her's is not comforting at all. “Why didn’t you tell me? Or Lip?”

Ian scoffs. “Really Fi? I don’t need you telling me Mickey will light a match to my life again, I got it the first time.”

Fiona cringes. “I…” she licks her lips before turning to look at the convict. “He’s lying on a hospital bed from a bullet wound.”

Ian quickly gets up. _“Don’t you dare.”_ He says lowly, dangerously, the warning clear in his tone. “Not when you don’t know anything.”


	18. How?

How

Fiona raises both hands and steps back. “I come in peace Ian.”

Ian turns towards the door where Mandy is standing quietly. “Why did you even bring her?”

Mandy looks at her best friend. It’s not like she doesn’t know how Fiona thinks of her family. How she looks down at them. Hell, she experienced it every day when she was dating Lip and lived at the Gallagher house. But she's worried about Ian. He hasn’t left Mickey's bedside for three days. It has to be taking a toll on him.

“You need to rest Ian. On a bed. Even if it’s just for a few hours.”

“Can you give us a minute?” Fiona asks Mandy and she nods.

“Please.” She tells Ian once more before walking out of the room.

Fiona turns back to Ian with a heavy sigh. “I know you love Mickey. I mean, considering the history you guys have… I know you’re always gonna choose him. Whether or not I approve.” She says and Ian's frown deepens so she continues. “I should have never compared him to Jimmy Steve. They're nothing alike.”

Ian takes his seat again and goes back to holding Mickey's hand. “Damn right they're not.”

“But you still need to get some sleep and eat something.” Fiona insists. “Iggy and Mandy will stay with him.”

Ian shakes his head ‘no’. “M’not going anywhere.”

Fiona pulls up another chair and sits next to him. “What happened?”

Ian looks at his big sister and thinks about not to telling her. Then he takes in the fact that she just pulled up a chair which means she’s staying. So he glances at his boyfriend solemnly. “I don’t know. It was supposed to be,” he licks his lips. “it wasn’t supposed to end in him getting shot.”

“What wasn’t?”

Ian decides to start from the beginning. “Mickey wasn’t supposed to be arrested the first time.”

Fiona looks surprised. “He did try to kill her though.”

“No he didn’t. He just wanted to torture her a little bit.” And okay, that doesn’t sound any better. He finds himself smiling at the antics of his boyfriend. “Which sounds just as bad but he didn’t. So it was Sammy’s word against his. Which still makes no sense since she was the one shooting at him when they got arrested.” He sighs. “Anyway, I found a lawyer who could help him go free but only if he helped turn Terry in who’d also escaped from prison.”

Fiona glances towards Mickey's unconscious body. “I take it he succeeded?”

Ian nods with another sigh. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Fiona breathes. “Okay.” She repeats. “So what's the plan?”

The plan is for Mickey to wake up so he can come home with me where I'll take care of him till he's better.”

“Home where you moved out and didn’t tell me?”

Ian shrugs. “I told Lip.”

“Am I allowed to visit?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“You gonna accept the man I love?” he asks. “For who he is?”

Fiona blinks at him silently for a few long seconds. “Only if he takes care of you too.”

Ian scoffs and looks down at the tattooed hand he's caressing. “Mickey has proven more than once that he's more than capable of taking care of me.”

Fiona leans back on her chair. “Even _I_ can't dispute that.”  

“So where's Lip?” Ian asks.

Fiona starts to reply but Ian doesn’t hear her. Can't hear her because the hand in his own just _twitched_. He's sure of it.

“Ian?”

“His hand just moved.” He says standing up immediately. Fiona does too. “A nurse! Get me a nurse!” Ian pushes at her and Fiona gets to.  

Mickey turns his head a little and Ian's heart jumps with excitement. “Oh my God.” He breathes as the door bursts open.

“Why’s Fiona calling for a nurse?” Mandy practically yells.

“Is he awake?” Iggy asks next to her and now the three of them are surrounding the bed.

Mickey does a full body twitch and Mandy squeals while Ian lets go of his hand to grab both his cheeks. He touches their foreheads together. “Boo.” He cries, releasing puffs of air onto his boyfriend. “Mick.” He whispers. The brunette groans and Ian lets out something between a laugh and a sob.

“Mr. Gallagher can I look at him?” their doctor asks and Ian reluctantly takes a step back. The nurse uncovers Mickey's chest and the doctor places the stethoscope on his chest so she can listen to Mickey's heartbeat.

Mandy and Ian hold onto each other, watching the doctor probe and poke at Mickey. The shorter man groans again and this time his eyes fall open.

“Mickey.” Ian, Mandy and Iggy all call simultaneously.

Mickey frowns up at the doctor then his eyes look around the rest of the room. His frown deepens when he lands on Fiona but his face clears when the next person he sees is Ian.

“Ian.” Mickey croaks out.

Ian lets go of his best friend to rush next to Mickey's bedside and the doctor immediately steps aside, sensing Ian's urgency to see his boyfriend. She's talking now, updating them about Mickey's condition. But after Ian heard “well it seems like our patient is making a nice recovery” he tuned out because Mickey is _awake_. Mickey got shot. In the fucking stomach. And he's awake. It’s going to be alright.

It’s all going to be okay.

Mickey's winces a little from residual pain. His hand is a little weak but he wants nothing more than to have his hands on Ian. So with effort, he lifts it and holds the back of Ian's head as the redhead buries his head in Mickey's neck. He keeps chanting “boo you're okay, it’s going to be okay” over and over and over. He sounds so relieved and Mickey has to say he shares the feeling.

When he was lying down on that floor bleeding out all he could think about was Ian and how upset he was going to be at the ugly turn of events. The pain in his heart had taken over physical pain when he'd thought he was going to die before seeing Ian and holding him one last time.

He clears his throat when he feels wetness on his neck. If Ian starts crying he will start crying too and he'd rather avoid that in front of all these people. “I'm fine.” He pats the red hair. “I'm okay.” He repeats.

Ian shudders and hugs him tighter.

“Maybe we should give them a few minutes.” Mandy suggests and Mickey gives her a grateful nod.

Once everyone leaves the room Mickey uses every energy he can master to make space on the bed. Ian lifts his head and his face is red and teary. It breaks Mickey's heart. “C’mere.” He says gesturing at the space he's now made.

Ian nods before quickly toing his shoes off. He then pauses before getting on. “Is this okay?” Ian sniffs. “Did the doc-“

“Fuck the doctor’s orders I need you next to me.” Mickey says and Ian chuckles climbing on the bed. He tries to avoid Mickey's left side where the wound is and places his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder instead.

“Fuck boo, you weren’t supposed to get hurt.” Ian says sniffing again.

“I know.” Mickey kisses Ian's forehead. “I'm sorry.”

“How did it happen?” Ian asks. “You were supposed to stay out of Terry’s sight. So how?”

“I know.” Mickey winces when he realizes Ian won't like his explanation. “But he started shit talking you, saying how he was coming for you and I snapped.”

Ian raises his head. “Really Mick?”

Mickey laughs then winces when it strains his injury. “I know. I just…” he licks his unusually dry lips. “I didn’t think.”

“Damn right you didn’t. You scared the shit out of me.” Ian laments. “I'm kicking your ass as soon as you’re healed.”

Mickey laughs. “Water.”

Ian is quick to turn around and grab the bottle on the stand. He sips on it and kisses Mickey, passing the water to his boyfriend that way. The brunette laughs, having not expected that. The act makes the liquid sip out the side of his mouth. Ian laughs too and puts the straw inside the bottle, tilting it so Mickey can have easier access.

“Thanks.” Mickey says.

“Anytime boo.”

Mickey scoffs. “We’re still on that, huh?”

Ian just places the bottle of water back on the stand before nuzzling into Mickey's neck again. The brunette thinks there's no difference between his boyfriend and a cat.

They're both lying there with Ian sniffing Mickey's neck and the latter caressing Ian's neck and back. The couple basks in the relief of having Mickey alive, awake and breathing. The immense happiness coming off them is palpable. Its a few minutes of comfortable silence before the door opens and then Mandy, Iggy and Desmond are walking in.

Ian gets off the bed then gently helps Mickey sit up.

“It’s been an awful couple of days, please tell us you have good news.” Ian says.

Desmond nods. “I have good and bad news.” The lawyer says. “What do you want to hear first?”

 


	19. Good news first

Good news first

“Good news first.”  
“Good news.”

Ian and Mickey both tell the lawyer.  

“Oh no.” Mandy and Iggy say simultaneously. “Ian's in trouble, isn’t he?” Mandy asks scrunching up her face with worry.

Mickey winces loudly as he sits up further. “Why would Ian be in trouble?” he looks up at his boyfriend who looks away, scratching the back of his head.

“I may have knocked Terry’s head against the police car a bit.” The redhead explains making Iggy and Mandy scoff.

“Knocked?” Iggy laughs. “Gallagher smashed dad’s head on the car till he fucking passed out.” He claps Ian on the back. “Shoulda seen it man, it was epic.” He tells Mickey. “Jamie’s words, not mine.” Mickey is looking at his brother like he's crazy but Mandy is already speaking.

“He almost killed dad, he was so fucking mad.” Mandy chimes in excitedly. “It helped that dad’s hands were handcuffed but damn! That damage he did. When he left Terry was bleeding on the fucking pavement.”

Mickey stares at everyone in the room, eyes wide. “The fuck?” he manages to reach over and slap Ian on the hip where he can reach. “You’re gonna get in trouble for that shit now.” He looks at Desmond who’s face is conveying major confusion. “Is he getting charged? Is that the bad news?” Mickey sits up further, a deep frown taking over his forehead. They can't both be in trouble. Jesus fucking Christ when will they catch a fucking break?

Desmond sniffs then pinches the bridge of his nose. He then opens his eyes and looks at each and every one of them. “So wait, no one cares that Terry has Traumatic brain injury?”

“You gave Terry TBI?” Mickey's jaw drops. Ian fucked up. How the hell are they supposed to be together now?” he doesn’t even need to glare at Ian because his boyfriend clearly knows what he's thinking judging from the solemn look on his face and how he's worrying his bottom lip.

“I… I didn’t… shit. I'm so sorry Mick. I was just so angry.”

“Nice.” Iggy nods in approval and Mickey and Mandy give him identical glares. “Not that Gallagher’s going to jail. That our dad is a fucking vegetable.” He explains himself then turns to Desmond. “That’s what that means, right?”

Desmond pushes his jacket aside and places his hands on his waist. “This is unbelievable.”

“What's the good news?” a resigned Ian asks.

“First of all, let me just say, there are no charges been pressed against you.” Desmond points at Ian. “Baker took care of that. He really sympathized with you guys.” He gestures at Mickey. “It’s the second time Terry's tried to kill you for being gay. Baker said it makes sense that Ian went off like that.”

“Wait so, he's not in trouble?” Mickey asks even though he knows that’s what the lawyer just said.

“He's not in trouble.” Desmond echoes with a smile.

Ian bends down to give Mickey a gentle hug minding his wound, while Mandy and Iggy hug where they're standing.

“This is amazing!” Ian shouts and pulls Mandy into his arms when she walks towards him. While they're busy celebrating, Desmond clears his throat. They all give him their undivided attention.

“That, wasn’t the good news.”

“What is?” Mandy asks but she's already grinning.

Desmond looks right at Mickey and Ian's heart jumps. He knows. He just knows. His boyfriend is a free fucking man. “While we couldn’t get the state to clear the attempted murder charges that got you arrested the first time,” Desmond starts. “You Mickey Milkovich are officially a free man.”

The room goes completely quiet. Mickey lets out a shuddering breath, grabbing Ian's hand and squeezing tightly. No one moves, the news not having sunk in yet. Ian and Mandy are already crying, while Mickey's eyes water, tears threatening to fall.

“What?” Mickey whispers, a tear escaping after all.

“You not a fugitive anymore. You’ve been pardoned. As promised.”

Even Desmond seems genuinely happy about these news. Ian finally can't hold it in anymore and he bends to hug Mickey tightly, sobbing into his chest. Mandy sniffs repeatedly, trying to keep herself in control.

“Fucking pussies.” Iggy says but even he looks overwhelmed by the news. “Congrats bro.”

Mickey nods, tears running down his face as Ian shudders through his sobs. Fuck good news. This is the best fucking news.

“Yeah. Congratulations.” Desmond speaks up.

“Why didn’t they clear him though?” Mandy inquires. “It was that bitch Sammy’s fault.”

“During the arrest, apparently they were yelling at each other and as Sammy threatened him, Mickey did not only threaten more bodily harm but also admitted to having spiked her drink.” The lawyer explains. “Thus the admission of guilt.”

“Dammit.” Mickey curses while the rest nod in understanding.

“Wait, what was the bad news?” Iggy asks and everyone straightens up, hating that their happiness is about to be short-lived.

Desmond shrugs. “Turns out I didn’t have any.” They look at him quizzically and confused. “He's your father I thought you would care that he has TBI.”

Iggy chuckles. “Wait, the bad news is that Ian scrambled dad’s brain and now he's practically retarded?”

Mandy scoffs, wiping the tears of joy off her face. “Why would we care about that? He put my brother in a hospital bed and he's been in a fucking coma for days!” she exclaims angrily. “He can be a fucking vegetable for life for all we fucking care.” She spits.  

“Something tells me you're not the only ones who share the sentiment.” Desmond says before sighing loudly. “Well, my work here is done. Ian?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ian nods, gives Mickey a quick peck, then follows Desmond out the room.

Mickey looks after them then turns to his siblings with a watery smile. “I'm free.”

“Fuck yeah you are.”

 

 

 

 


	20. Welcome home

Welcome home

“Just how angry were you?” Mickey asks as he caresses the red hair. Ian is lying on his lap where Mickey is seated up on the hospital bed. It’s day number five and he's feeling better, he doesn’t ache too much. The pain meds are definitely helping though. “Huh?” he asks again when Ian doesn’t reply. “You're not falling asleep are you?” he chuckles, knowing how much Ian loves when Mickey caresses his hair.

Ian clears his throat. “There was blood.” He says. “So much blood boo. And when I saw it was yours I just… snapped.”

Mickey smiles. “What if you’d gotten arrested too, huh? What would have been the point of spending so much money to help set me free?”  

Ian sighs, lifting his head. “I know boo.” He kisses the back of Mickey's hand. “I know. I just saw you lying on the fucking stretcher fucking motionless and I just… I couldn’t boo, I couldn’t. All I could think was that Terry killed you and it was too much.” He lets out a shuddering breath.

“Hey, hey.” Mickey shushes him. “It’s alright.” He comforts. “It’s okay.”

Ian nods smiling at him softly.

“So you and Desmond are good?” Mickey inquires when Ian lays back on his lap and he continues the head massage.

“Yeah, I just wrote him the final check. He did good.”

“Yeah.” Mickey agrees. “When do you go back to work?”

Ian sighs again. “In eight days.” He sighs some more, hating that he has to go back when he'd rather stay home and look after Mickey.

“What?”

“Who’ll take care of you?”

Mickey laughs and it pulls on his stiches a little bit but he can handle the pain at this point. “I still have Iggy and Mandy.”

Ian nods. “Well yeah, but…” he trails off. “Who's gonna cuddle you when you get cold?”

Mickey laughs again. “You will do that at night when you get home from work.”

Ian just huffs making Mickey laugh again.

 

**~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~***

 

            When Mickey gets released four days later, they walk back into their apartment to find Mandy, Lip and Fiona. While Ian rolls his eyes at the presence of his siblings, Mickey may be a little shocked.

“The fuck are they doing here?”

“Well, you got shot.” Lip points out before dropping on the couch, placing his legs on the arm. Mickey notices he still walks around with a cigarette in his ear.

Ian shakes his head and guides Mickey towards the other empty chair. “I know I fucking got shot. It still doesn’t explain why the fuck you're here.” Mickey snarks back.

Lip sits up and smiles at the brunette. “I am Ian's best friend,”

“Hey!” Mandy exclaims in protest with her mouth full.

“It’s not surprising that I'm here.” Lip continues, ignoring her. _“She's_ the one you should be surprised to see.” He points at Fiona who's cleaning the kitchen.

Ian who's started on making a sandwich for his boyfriend turns to Fiona. “What _are_ you doing here?”

“We discussed this at the hospital. I'm helping out.”

“I didn’t think you meant it.” Ian mumbles. And Fiona sighs.

“That’s fair.”

Ian doesn’t say anything but instead finishes making the sandwich and takes it to his boyfriend. “Welcome home.” He says with a smile. “Again.”

Mickey scoffs but takes the offered sandwich. “Thanks.” He replies quietly before taking a big bite. Man, he'd missed real food instead of that hospital crap.

.

For some reason, in the coming days Fiona and Lip are around….a lot. Mickey doesn’t get it. Mandy and Iggy, sure. They're his siblings. But Ian's older siblings being hands on too is throwing him off a little, since they were never that close to begin with. And if Mickey's being honest, he didn’t think they liked him very much. So them being around and helping out, it’s fucking weird.

But Ian needs all the help he can get, so Mickey doesn’t complain. Not that they would leave if he did. It seems like they’re making up for something. Mickey has no idea what.

Unfortunately for Mickey his brother and sister are busy with whatever –illegal- jobs they have, so he's more than not often stuck with the Gallagher siblings.

“Don’t you have a fucking job or something?” he asks Fiona one day when she serves him lunch before taking the opposite chair.

“I do. But I'm the boss so, I have time.”

“What about the little one, Liam?”

“He can walk himself home from school.” She smiles proudly. “He's all grown up now.”

“Right.” Mickey frowns, not knowing what else to say. Instead he ups the volume of the TV some more.

“Mickey?” Fiona calls, her voice hesitant.

Mickey mutes the TV. “What?”

“You love my brother?” Fiona inquires making Mickey scowl at her. “Like, really love him?”

“The fuck do you think?” he snaps making Fiona sigh and look away. Something in her expression though makes Mickey think she genuinely doesn’t know the answer to that question. Either that or she _does_ know but she needs Mickey to confirm it anyway or some shit like that.

Fucking Gallaghers.

Mickey takes a bite of his pasta then chews slowly. He then stabs his fork into the plate a few times before speaking up. “I do.”

The oldest Gallagher looks at him. “I know you did before.” She licks her lips. “Before the whole Sammy thing and before the arrest. But, what about now?”

“I never stopped.” He says without hesitation. He rubs his nose and sniffs. “When I escaped he was the first person I seeked out. He was the reason I escaped from prison.” He adds making Fiona raise a skeptical eyebrow. “Well, that and the fact that I didn’t want to be in that fucking hell hole anymore.”

Fiona nods. “I didn’t know that.” Mickey looks at her quizzically. “That you saw each other when you escaped.” Mickey shrugs. “Okay good. Good. It’s all I wanted to know. Ian has done so much for you I just…”

They go silent after that.

 

**~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~***

 

 

It’s on a weekend and Ian managed to switch shifts with a co-worker so he can be at home all day with Mickey. His boyfriend is feeling better. He can walk without wincing, his stiches are healing well and he can even lie on the side with the wound though not for long periods of time. Ian however doesn’t want to be intimate, thinking it will reopen the stitches or something. Mickey only rolls his eyes at him when he says that.  

He's in the bathroom showering when Mickey snakes his hands around Ian's waist. The redhead smiles, leaning back into his boyfriend’s touch. He turns around and bends to give Mickey a watery kiss.

“Why do you still have your underwear on?” Ian asks, sliding off said garment.

Mickey smirks satisfactorily. “You still on that treating me like an egg bullshit?”

Ian nods. “I just… you got shot.” Ian says like Mickey doesn’t get how dangerous that was.

Mickey bites on his lower lip with a smile then nods. “If my memory serves me right, which it does,” he starts, his hands caressing the hairy chest in front of him. “You’ve gotten me shot twice in the past.” He raises a teasing brow. _“And_ shot at.”

Ian chuckles. “Fuck off. You got yourself shot twice.”

“Because of you!”

Ian shakes his head. “I may have been a factor, but I refuse to carry the blame 100%.”

Mickey gets on his tip toes to make out with his boyfriend in the spray. “I don’t regret anything.”

Ian squeezes the full ass cheeks in his hands. “Neither do I.”

“Good. Now can I please get a hand job at least?” Ian parts Mickey's ass cheeks to rub a finger in his boyfriend’s crack and the latter shudders. “Then after can we please leave the house?” he whines before moaning again when Ian pushes his finger in further.

“Where do you wanna go?”

Mickey sucks a hickey on Ian's neck. “Maybe to Mandy's. You said she's got her own place now, right?”

Ian pauses his ministrations and Mickey whines in protest.

“Whaaaat?”

Ian looks down at his boyfriend. It downs on him with all the craziness that’s been going on no one thought to update Mickey on Mandy's job. When they get to her place he's definitely gonna have some questions.

“What?” Mickey repeats.

Ian shakes his head. “Nothing.”

 

 

 


	21. What the fuck Mandy?

 What the fuck Mandy?

“I thought we were going to Mandy's.” Mickey voices with a frown when they get off the L. They're in the Northside and he doesn’t understand why.

“We are.” Ian replies before clearing his throat.

Mickey frowns at his boyfriend but otherwise doesn’t say anything. Instead he follows Ian curiously. His eyebrows rise in surprise when he sees the building they're walking into.

“The fuck Ian, this is a fucking condo complex.”

“Yep.” Ian replies before hitting a buzzer. “Mandy, its Ian, open up.”

There's a loud buzz and then the big door ahead opens. Mickey stealthily follows Ian into the elevator and he still feels confused as fuck. “Where are we?” he whispers.

“Mandy's building.” Ian says casually before pressing on the 4th floor button.

“Like, she _lives_ here?”

“Yep.”

What the fuck did Mickey miss? “Is the bitch married and she didn’t tell me?”

Ian scratches the back of his head and Mickey knows there's information his boyfriend is keeping to himself.

“What?” he inquires just as the elevator dings and they get off.

“I'm just gonna let her answer this questions herself.” Ian says and walks faster ahead so he's leaving Mickey behind.

If he expected that not to seem fishy, he failed.

Mickey's jaw drops when Mandy receives them at the door. She's of course wearing close to nothing and she's wearing a big grin that dies the moment her eyes land on Mickey.

“Mick!” she exclaims then glares at Ian. “You didn’t tell me you were bringing him.” She berates.

Mickey pushes them both aside and walks inside. The sight that hits him leaves him with even more questions. “First of all, I can hear you. Second, not only do you have a fucking car but live in a place like this?!”

Ian shuts the door behind him and they both follow Mandy inside. “Have a seat dear brother. You'll need a drink for this.” Mandy sighs before heading into the joint kitchen.

Mickey glances at the white leather sits then at Ian quizzically. His boyfriend just shrugs which is absolutely no help at all. This place looks expensive as fuck and the last time Mickey checked, his sister had nothing to her name. He knows two years is a long ass time but damn, what exactly did going to jail and a life on a run make him miss?

Mandy brings them a bottle of Four Roses whiskey and places it on the table together with three glasses and ice cubes.

“What the fuck Mandy?” Mickey gets right to it.

Mandy pours herself a shot and downs all of it. Ian gets up and heads to the kitchen and comes back with a beer. He then sits next to Mickey and rubs his thigh in what the brunette knows is an act to calm him down.

“I have been doing this for so long that I've gotten used to it. It’s when I have to explain that I remember it’s not exactly a normal job.”

“What, you dealing drugs or some’n?” Mickey blinks at her. “Because you need to be careful.”

“No Mick. I'm an escort.”

“Escort as in prostitute?”

“No Mick, escort and in escort.”

Mickey frowns at his sister. “What's the difference?” he doesn’t know how he feels about his sister selling herself.

“Well, it’s safer for one.” Mandy explains. She and Ian share a look that Mickey doesn’t miss but doesn’t ask about either. “And the money is way better.” She gestures around her house. “And I don’t always have sex with the clients.”

“Don’t always.” Mickey parrots with a shake of his head.

“Yes Mickey. The sex thing, I only do that sometimes. Especially now that I've been at it for so long.”

Mickey rubs a hand across his face, speechless.

“Fuck you Mick.” Mandy glares at him. “Don’ sit there and fucking judge me like you haven’t lived a life of crime your whole fucking life. For fuck’s sake Ian just helped you stop being a wanted fucking convict. So don’t sit there and…”

“Mandy.” Mickey interrupts. “I'm not judging you. I would never judge you. I'm just worried about you. You’re my little fucking sister. I'm I just supposed to be glad that you're living lavish because you sell yourself?”

“Of…of course not. But I'm fine.”

Mickey looks at Ian who looks back and nods sympathetically. “She _is_ fine.”

“Look, before,” Mandy starts. “I used to be a slut and my life was still shitty. Now I get paid for doing what I love. Sex. And lately I haven’t even had to fuck a client.” Mickey cringes. “I don’ do it as much anymore. That’s for the newbies. I have made enough money over the last year. So now I strictly just escort and if I do _it,_ it’s if I'm attracted to the client.” She explains.

Mickey reaches for the drink because she was right; he needs one right about now.

“So you really don’t sleep with the clients anymore?” Ian asks.

Mandy shakes her head. “Not unless I want to. I'm not in desperate need of money like I used to be.” She gestures at her place again.

Ian exhales in relief because that really does make him feel better. Mickey slaps him on the arm.

“I can't believe you didn’t tell me about this.”

“There was no time!” Ian defends.

Mickey turns back to look at his sister. “So you're okay? Like really okay?”

Mandy smiles. It’s a genuine happy smile and Mickey finds himself calming down. “I am Mick, I really am.”

He takes a deep breath. “Okay. Good. That’s good.” They smile at each other. “What about Iggy? What does _he_ do?”

“Oh, you should totally worry about _him.”_ Mandy replies and reaches for the whiskey bottle again.

“Figures.” Mickey says making Ian laugh.

The redhead is just glad Mickey knows now. He hated lying to him especially now that they're in such a good place.

 

**~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~***

 

Mickey and Ian spend the rest of the day at Mandy's, the three of them catching each other up with what they’ve been up to now that Mickey is free and there's no cops and no Terry to worry about.

Ian reaches his alcohol limit and starts drinking water so he spends the rest of the time laughing at the drunk siblings making a fool of themselves. At some point Iggy shows up and it becomes a mini party. Really, it’s a celebration because Terry is gone and not only did Mickey survive the monster a second time, but he's not a wanted man anymore.

The vibe in the condo is total and complete happiness and Ian takes the Milkovich siblings in, happy that they're in this moment right now.

That day at the border when he turned around, he wasn’t ready to leave and run off with Mickey just yet. And after that, he hated himself for a long time every time he would close his eyes and see the heartbreak he had caused Mickey for breaking up with him. Again. But after a while in Chicago he had realized that he really didn’t have much keeping him around. When he came back, it was to the news that his mother had passed away. And the more days passed, it occurred to him the Gallagher siblings don’t need each other as much as they used to. They have all grown up and are living their own lives so it was time for Ian to do the same.

And Ian's life is not really a life unless it has Mickey in it. So he had started doing research anytime he found himself with free time on his hands. Its then that he had decided he and Mickey needed to be reunited as soon as possible, and he was going to do everything that he could to set the love of his life free.

Now months later, here they are, with a free, drunk, happy Mickey laughing and jumping on Mandy couch, as his drunk siblings laugh at him. Ian takes a sip of his water and smiles fondly at the sight in front of him.

This, is the beginning of the rest of their lives.

 

 


End file.
